Ghost Hunt A Strange Continualtion
by Lil'OldNarcissisticMe
Summary: Set after Naru leaves for England. Mai leaves SPR for reasons you'll find out. Lost and alone, she is found by a group of people who accept her. They invite he to stay and work with them in their family at a business that strives to make people smile!A new love, a new life, a new case. But now Narus back? Welcome to the drama of Ghost Circus!Rated T cuz im paranoid Romance/mystery
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna-san! I'm Lil'OldNarssissitsicMe and I'm I brand new author on Fanfiction!**

**This my first ever fan fic that I've published and it's about my favorite anime ever! GHOST HUNT! Please, if anybody's even reading this, don't hesitate to criticize, make comments, suggestions or you just want to say hi and cheer me on! I'm looking forward to any comments or reviews sent my way!**

**I know this is a big concern with this site, so I wanted to let you own that I will update AS SOON AS I've finished my chapters. I will try to update every couple of days, and a week apart at most. **

**These stories are written and edited my moi. **

**I will refer to myself as Sammy-chan. My user name is made will Naru in mind and im really not a narcissist so ya. **

**Btw if I get ****ANY ****reviews or comments or criticisms at all I will add a little fun and maybe have you appear in my little drabbles up top with the DISCLAMER… **

**ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN! For reading this authors note AND looking at my story!**

**And on to the story!~~~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do <strong>__**NOT**__** own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. *sob-sob* you just **_had_** to bring it up didn't you?! All credit for this anime/manga/book(s) goes to its respectful owner(s?).**_

* * *

><p><strong>A SNEAK PEAK INTO THE FUTURE!<strong>

"_So beautiful, yet so sad…"_

'_Is this how you've felt? Is this what you've been holding in all along?'_

'_I'm sorry, so sorry… please… you can't leave me, not after all this, not after I've just realized my mistakes…'_

'_Please, come back to me, please, this can't be right.'_

'_no...no….no….No…..No…..No…No, NO NO!'_

"_MAI!"_

**CHAPTER 1: A New Beginning. **

I awoke to sunlight gently streaming through the gap I left in my curtains.

'Urg, _why_ did it have to be _right _in my _face?'_ I turned myself over, the sheets tangling with my long legs, and bent my arm behind my head, using it as a cushion between me and the mattress.

'Why, that's always the question, isn't it?' I mussed.

I sighed deeply as I decided to get up. "Not like I could go back to sleep anyway, damn sunlight…." I grumbled as I wondered over to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. I leaned against the sink with my hands and turned my dripping face to look in the mirror. Bright honey eyes greeted me.

"tch, I forgot to take out my contact."

I reached up and placed my delicate finger on my right eye, and then brought it away, bringing a honey colored contact with it. As I looked back into the mirror, and looked at my face again. Brown hair dyed with streaks of silvery-blue framed by pale skin, still slightly flushed from sleep. Luscious red lips sat beneath my dainty nose, and pencil thin eyebrows sat above my most startling feature, my eyes.

While my left eye retained my original honey brown color, my right eye had gone from brown to a pale silvery-blue, the same color I streaked my hair with. It was beautiful and easily my most proud feature. Yet why, you ask, do I were a colored contact to hide it? Well, two very good reasons. Eye color changing that drastically overnight is quite strange is it not? I mean waking up with your eye like that is quite startling I actually thought I was going blind until I realized I could see (I know, I know, baka Mai desho?). It's also a result of my PK-ST and ESP growing stronger, it's been quite amazing actually having PK-ST _and_ ESP, as it's quite rare to have both. And that's the other reason I wear a contact; having an eye like that is a dead giveaway for those who research PK-ST, ESP and the Paranormal. Lately with more and more people recognizing the existence of the Paranormal, people like me are in danger.

'Danger, eh?' I thought to myself as I slipped into some skinny jeans and a baggy sweater. I had to learn the hard way about the dangers of PK-ST (PK for short) and ESP. Besides the physical strain it's dangerous for too many people to know you have it, I even had to go into hiding for a while back when I was still learning to control my powers. Some people I thought were my friends back in my time just after graduating high school found out and thought it was pretty cool at first. Then one day I lost control of my PK and ended up wrecking my entire apartment. While my friends were holding a small graduation party. Well needless to say they freaked and called the cops, saying I was dangerous and needed to be contained.

Ouch.

I should have been taken to hospital because I was injured and my body had been overwhelmed by my PK.

But no, they just had to freak and call the cops. Damn them.

That's actually how I ended up in my current life. Maybe would have ended up differently, but it didn't. That's the truth.

Anyway at the time I was neck high in crap and sinking further every second. My physical state was horrid, I could barely stand up. I ended up on the streets running from the cops because I knew if they caught me they would run tests on my. Send me to a lab and turn me into a lab-rat. I was the perfect candidate, an orphan with both PK and ESP.

Someone no one would miss. Not even my family.

Not my birth parents of course, they've already passed on. No I mean my second family, in anything but blood. For a period of one year we were together, laughing, crying, and screaming. Loving.

But that was years ago.

As I strolled into my kitchen and put on the kettle I reminisced about all the times I spent with the SPR gang (**Sammy-chan: SPR stands for Shibuya Physic Research, and if you've read the manga something else…. But no spoilers allowed here!). **I felt a small smile on my face as I thought of all the times we spent together, all the cases we had been on. That was back when I was still idiot Mai who was clumsy and knew nothing. I chuckled when I reminisced abot the time when Naru would call "Mai, tea." and I would get so mad and call him "baka scientist" "slave driver" and "tea addict". Then I would tell him to make "his own damn tea" and he would threaten to deduct money of my paycheck, and I would yell things like "Jerk" and "Bastard" as I stomped off to make his tea. Tears welled in my eyes as I thought of Naru-no, Davis-san, and the answer he had given to my confession, before leaving to go back to England.

'…_Me or Gene?'_

Like what the hell? Who asks someone who just confessed whether they love you or their dead twin brother? It was a no-brainer! I loved Oliver, why couldn't I just have said that? Why had I kept quiet? All that could have been if you just said you loved _him_ and not Gene.

Why, baka Mai?

'Why, that's always the question, isn't it…'

The sound of the kettle whistling broke my line of thought and I reached lazily over to turn off the element. As I went about my usual routine of making tea I realized I had made three cups instead of one. Damn old habits! I must have unconsciously made it while thinking of _them._ I gazed at the two extra cups sadly before dumping them down the drain. That wasn't my life anymore. I wasn't some love sick puppy who knew nothing. Now I was somebody, I real person who didn't rely on others to live. No I earned my keep and that's the way it always should have been, I didn't need any of those people who would abandon people as soon as they saw fit. I had been broken once and never again would I go through that torture, never again.

I wandered over to the couch and flipped on my TV, trying to distract myself, before taking a sip of my tea. It was Earl Grey.

His favorite kind.

The chatter from the TV faded as tears gently fell on my cheeks; I thought of all of them, my family; my crush. No matter how much I said it didn't matter and tried to move on, it didn't matter. It still hurt, even five years later it still hurt.

After Oliver and Lin went back to England, I stayed working at SPR with the rest, ready to wait for the time Oliver would return. All was great.

But it seemed someone like me will never find happiness. I guess I'd never deserved it.

They left me on my own, each leaving to do something else, never finding time for me. I would make plans and no one would show up. I would call later and they would say they had forgotten, only to repeat the same lies after I rescheduled. Again and again I waited. Two years went by and I invited them to my graduation ceremony. No one showed up. That's when I broke, I'd had enough and I wasn't going to wait anymore for anyone.

So I resigned from my job at SPR, and left.

That's when I met my so called "friends", and ended up out on the streets with nothing but the cloths on my back and my wallet. After forcing myself on for what seemed like hours to my fogged mind, I finally collapsed from pain, exhaustion and dehydration. The last thing I remembered from that time was someone calling out and wrapping a coat around my shoulders before I fell into darkness.

I remember the seemingly endless dreams that plagued me that night.

* * *

><p>I was in a lab, being used as a test subject for my PK and ESP. I looked arounf and the walls were white. the bed i was on was white, my clothes were white, everything was white. So white i thought i might go blind from just looking at it. It smelled like disinfectant and chemicals, not the most pleasant thing to wake up to. I remember trying to move, and finding my hands bound to each corner of the bed; my feet to. My heart beat faster as i struggled to free myself, my whole body on hyper drive. I could sense everything so much clearer, but i failed to notice the scientist dressed in all white, come up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, whispering nothings in my ear. "your going to be ok", "there's nothing to be afraid about".<p>

Lies, all lies.

Then she opened a small case, and took out a syringe, filling it with a neon blue liquid, before rubbing disinfectant on my arm.

"No," i said, "please no". She didn't listen.

I remember calling for help, screaming and pleading and crying as she lowered the syringe to my skin.

In one last desperate attempt i looked around, my eyes wide and tears forming in the corners.

I remember seeing a window, seeing people looking in at me. Their smiling faces stopped my heart.

It was the SPR gang. Ayako, Bou-san, Yasu, John,Masako, Lin,

Naru.

All there, not one moving to help me.

Their malicious grins poking fun at me were the last things I saw as the syringe plunged into my arm.

* * *

><p>I woke up in an apartment, sweating, tired and still on an adrenalin rush. This would be the place where I would meet the only person I would talk seriously to and would call a friend. His name is Ametsuchi Hikaru, and he saved me that day.<p>

I woke up scared and in unfamiliar territory, afraid i had been found and taken to a lab. But no, there was no white walls, no scary scientist, and no malicious SPR gang staring at me.

No, instead there was a boy-no man my age clutching my hand and staring at me with wide eyes, looking relieved and nervous at the same time. His blond hair in a slightly shaggy cut, much like Johns hair, and his bangs nearly falling in his eyes. His eyes, they were like mine. one a brilliant blue, the other a stunning green. But they were kind eyes, eyes of someone i could trust. That was one of the reasons I decided to trust him, and live with him for a short time. the other was that i had no where else to go.

He had a strong build, broad shoulders and long legs, with a shorter torso. He was muscular, someone who looked like they worked out every day (later on i found out he did).

He sat back and let go of my hand, letting out a relieved sigh as he went.

"I was worried, you were thrashing in your sleep, and crying out for help," he informed me as I sat up and leaned against he head board.

I was stunned, questions racing through my mind as stared at the young man. Who was this man? Why was he there while i slept? And as i remembered i collapsed out on the streets, how did I get here.

He seemed to read my thoughts and realization dawned as he watched my face. He smiled.

"Don't worry, im not a pervert or anything like that. I found you collapsed out on the street about a block from here, so I brought you back here."

I nodded to show i understood. Hes smile faded to be replaced by a worried look as a he asked "Why were you collapsed out there? You looked like you haven't eaten properly in days and your clothes are practically in shreds!"

For some reason I answered. Maybe it was I was still not thinking straight from my near death encounter, maybe it was because he looked so worried, maybe it was because i sensed i could trust him, I don't know.

But it was the right decision.

After giving me a glass of water and some food, he sat and listened to my story. he was a little sympathetic, but mostly concerned. Anger flashed across his handsome features as i mentioned what happened with the SPR gang and my "friends" from a few days ago. Sadness replaced this look as i mentioned my parents and soon understanding as i mentioned my fear of becoming a lab-rat. as i finished he game me a small smile and thanked me for telling him my story. He then asked my name.

"Taniyama, Mai" I answered, blushing and smiling a small smile.

He smiled back and said, "My name is Ametsuchi, Hikaru. If you will let me, I will help you from now on."

And that's how my new life began.

I found out later he was and orphan like me and had been living on his own since the age of ten. I had since the age of nine. We were so similar it was shocking, even his age, he was born about two minutes after me, and had both PK and ESP, just like me. We both had lived on the streets for some time after being orphaned, avoiding orphanages and foster homes, before finding a place to stay. We became practically inseparable, even though no one really tried to separate us. He seemed to be a mixture or John and Yasu in terms of personality. He was kind and caring with a big heart like John, but fun and teasing like Yasu, always managing to make me laugh.

Since then he's been like a beacon, beckoning to me when I was lost, bringing me light (true to his name) when i was lost in the dark, helping me when I was in trouble, cheering me up when I was sad. He even let me stay at his apartment until I found somewhere to stay. In fact he introduced me to where I am now in life.

A place where I belong, where you don't have to worry people will abandon you.

They accepted me even when I had nothing to offer. They've treated me with respect and love, they always made time for me.

They became my new family.

And while I will always care for my real parents, and my second family will always have a place in my heart, this is my new family, and our bonds will never break, for if they did, all of us would fall, not just one.

As I mentioned, Hikaru brought me to my new family, my new life. He's just like me, in fact all of us are. We're all orphans who've had a hard time before finding each other, and all of us have some sort of ability. We all take part a business that was created to bring joy to those around us, each of us doing our equal share. It's a small family, only about seven of us in total. We never charge those who can't afford it, and always, _always_ work hard to make people smile. That's our self-appointed job.

As I finished my tea, I realized that I was going to be late if I didn't leave soon. I flipped off my TV and quickly jogged over to my training bag, thankfully set out the night before. I quickly pulled up my waist length hair into a high ponytail and grabbed my keys, phone and wallet of the counter before sprinting out the door, almost forgetting to lock it behind me.

Running out of the girl's dorm I sprinted to the large oval building standing across from it. I threw open the doors to see everyone already there, stretching, balancing, swinging on the trapeze, doing flips on the trampoline and dancing with ribbons.

"Ohayou Minna!" I called as I strolled through the doors.

I was greeted with a chorus of "Ohayou Mai" from everyone.

"Ohayou Mai, sleep in late again?" Hikaru greeted in a teasing tone

"No actually, I was just lost in thought,"

"Oh, so you do have a brain after all Mai?! Sugoi!"

With a slight glare I stated "Oh, you just figured that out? Looks like you do have a brain after all Hikaru."

That got a chorus of laughter from everyone.

"Hikaru just got burned!" a teasing voice called out.

"Mou, shut up Ayumu!" Hikaru called back as Ayumu gracefully walked towards us.

Their banter continued as I became deep in thought once more.

The past didn't matter anymore. I had a real family now, and I was going to keep it that way. The rest who abandoned me all in the past, and while I couldn't forget, nor forgive, I could move on with these people.

By the way in case you haven't already guessed what kind of a business we run, I'll tell you.

We run a circus.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! And the first chapter is done! <strong>

***tearing-up* Im so proud on myself!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ THIS! PLEASE R & R, and don't hold back on the criticism! I need it to become a better writer for all you guys!**

**Thanks again and I'll post the next chapter ASAP! I've already started it so it wont be to long.**

**ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN! **

**Je nee~!**

**-Sammy-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again Minna-san!**

**I'm back with a new chapter! Welcome to chapter two of ****Ghost Hunt; A Strange Continuation****!**

**I wanted to let you know that it's going be a bit of drama for a little while before I get started into all the actual circus stuff, so please bear with me. It won't be that long, I just need to explain a few thing first. Okay? **

**I wanted to say thanks to all those who faved and commented! I don't want to mention names in case you don't want me to, you know who you are.**

**ARIGATOU-GOZIMUS!**

**For anyone actually reading this (cricket-noises) thanks for checking out my story!**

**I love talking to people who've read my stories, so fell free to PM (Private Message) me or comment. AS I mentioned in the last chapter any criticism, thoughts, corrections, ideas, suggestions, or just wanna cheer me on feel free to do so! I welcome all or that!**

**AND NOW~! THE MAIN EVENT!**

**Link Start!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do ****NOT ****own any rights to Ghost Hunt, its characters, book(s), manga or anime! All credit goes to its rightful owners!**

***Sob-Sob* I only wish I did! *Sob-Sob***

**Mai: Awww, Sammy-chan don't cry I'll still be your friend!**

**Sammy-chan: hontou? **

**Mai: Hai!**

**Sammy-chan: *Tackles Mai into hug and sobs on shoulder* Arigatou Mai-chan!**

**Mai: *comforts Sammy-chan* Yosh, Yosh, do you want tea Sammy-chan?**

**Sammy-chan: Yes please!**

**Naru: *calls from lai-office* Mai, tea!**

**Mai: *grumbles and walks to kitchen* stupid, narcissistic, tea-chugging work-aholic….**

* * *

><p>Recap;<p>

_"Ohayou Mai, sleep in late again?" Hikaru greeted in a teasing tone_

_"No actually, I was just lost in thought,"_

_"Oh, so you do have a brain after all Mai?! Sugoi!"_

_With a slight glare I stated "Oh, you just figured that out? Looks like you do have a brain after all Hikaru."_

_That got a chorus of laughter from everyone._

_"Hikaru just got burned!" a teasing voice called out._

_"Mou, shut up Ayumu!" Hikaru called back as Ayumu gracefully walked towards us._

_Their banter continued as I became deep in thought once more._

_The past didn't matter anymore. I had a real family now, and I was going to keep it that way. The rest who abandoned me all in the past, and while I couldn't forget, nor forgive, I could move on with these people._

_By the way in case you haven't already guessed what kind of a business we run, I'll tell you._

_We run a circus._

* * *

><p>"-ai, Mai, MAI!"<p>

"Hai?!" I replied, breaking out of my line of thought.

"Oi, you ok? You were spaced out." Ayumu asked, a slight frown creasing her forehead.

"Oh, um, im fine." I said reassuringly. "Just a little tired."

I glanced at Hikaru who also had a slight frown, obviously not believing me but letting it go anyway.

Before any more questions were asked our coach walked in, briskly clapping her hands and calling us to attention, saving me from the interrogation Hikaru would have given me. But a stern look from him told me I was in for one after practice. Oh, well I could never lie to him anyway, he always saw right through me. Just like Na-Oliver.

I pushed all my thoughts of SPR to the back of my mind and locked them away, imagining throwing away the key. But before I could do so tears welled in the corners of my eyes before I rapidly blinked them away. The whole process only took a few milliseconds, but Hikaru, ever tuned in to emotions (especially mine) noticed and concern flickered in his eyes before he went back to being his normal self.

An hour jog along the beach started our warm up, followed by stretching and strength exercises before getting on the equipment. We all went with our partners and practiced at once piece of equipment before switching to the next until we went through all of them. Then we did our own training for the upcoming performance in three weeks. It was Cinderella. I was playing Cinderela, my first ever role and it was the main! My parts would be on the silks, trapeze and trampoline as well as dancing. My partner was Hikaru who was playing the prince, we worked so well together it was almost as if we could read each other's minds. Ayumu was playing the fairy godmother.

It was fun working with the three of them. We started at the juggling at witch Ayumu was really good at. I was better than average and Hikaru was ok. Next we moved onto Diablo, and we all excelled at that. Passing two or more Diablos back and forth like it was nothing. We manages five being passed between the three of us before we had to move on.

Next was on dancing. Since all three of us had PK, we all danced in unison with ribbons of PK with us. At first it was a series of drills, such as turns, round-offs, splits and kicks before we were asked to improvise and make our own dance. We all knew each other's movements so well we didn't even need to think. We just knew what to do next. Our dance expressed all our emotions or sadness, anger, desperation, and finally joy, pure and radiating all around, causing everyone to smile. We grinned as we finished, knowing we had done a job well done.

After dancing came an hour break to eat, get some water and rest a little. We went to the cafeteria and grabbed some food before lounging around in the sun outside, just laughing, talking and playing. Having a good time before we went back.

Now we had trampoline. Ayumu and I took turns partnering with Hikaru and another guy called Yuki I didn't know very well. We flipped, bounced, spun and completed each act perfectly, all of us in sync with one another.

Trapeze was next. Hikaru and I hooked ourselves up to the safety cord and checked the net before starting. He was the catcher for me, but we both travelled around on different trapezes. Performing handstands, flips, splits and turns on all the trapeze, both of us completely trusting in one another. We made it look effortless, like we were gliding through the sky instead of tensing and working hard.

Then came tightrope, now this was tricky. Finding your balance while landing intricate maneuvers 15 meters in the air, but I managed. I turned, pranced, flipped, cartwheeled in sync with Hikaru. This was the scene at the party, where we met. We were dancing with each other here. By the time we were finished, our coach was starring wide eyed at us before cheering and saying we were beyond perfect! I was so proud! This was what I had struggled most with during my training.

Last but not least was the Aerial Silks. I created my shimmering silk ribbons with my PK and started. I climbed us the silk with just my arms before telling the coach to start the music. As the music started I decided to put all my emotions into this. I wrapped the ribbon around my feet and started. I got so completely lost in my performance I felt like I actually was Cinderella, showing her sadness at never seeing her prince again. I thought of Naru, and real tears came to my eyes instead of the fake ones I was supposed to use. As Hikaru came on the ribbons with me I radiated pure, uncontained joy as we danced together. My prince had come looking for me. And he had found me! I imagined Naru saying he loved me, the SPR gang coming back for me, saying they never once forgot about me. The ribbons changed color with my moods, shimmering and glittering, swiftly switching from one color to another, never once failing to catch me. At the very end, when Hikaru and I ended our performance together in each other's arms, we came down and glanced about.

Both of us had to suppress our laughter as we saw the other performer's expressions. Some were complete shock, others were crying and others looked as though they were ready to come give me a giant hug. A few did and I just laughed and accepted them

Sweat was dripping down my body and brow, my shirt drenched and sticking to my muscular body. I was just ending my training and Cinderella would be my first ever performance, but I knew I could do it. I was trained in everything. Aerial Silks, Trapeze flying and otherwise, Diablo, juggling, tightrope walking, Trampoline, dancing, unicycle, you name it, I've done it. I specialize in Dancing, Aerial Silks and tightrope walking.

It's amazing. Flying through the air like that! It makes you feel like you could accomplish anything, anything at all! Though, training is hard, and it took me some time to become strong enough to actually perform tricks, my coach said I was a natural and it was so much fun it didn't matter how hard it was. In fact, the harder the better, more of a challenge.

Dancing was the most challenging, not because of the actual moves, I could do those amazingly well, but because they wanted me to incorporate my PK. That was the hardest bit, learning to control my PK and turn it into a physical form, even changing the colors!

Forming silk ribbons was my favorite form. I used them as my Areal silks, changing the color and making them flow in just the right way so my performance is beautiful. I danced with them to, forming small different colored ribbons that dance with me, reminding me of the northern lights.

Actually, it was as I was mastering my PK that my hair color changed. My eye had changed color long before, right before I met Hikaru, but my hair changed after I started my training. It never went away but I could change it whatever color I felt like, but I liked to leave my hair the color it first changed to, because it is a beautiful color and it matches my eye.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. As I walked away my silks slowly faded from where they once hung from the ceiling, leaving a faint shimmer in the air for a second. I let my hair down as I walked away, shaking it out and relishing the feeling as it fell gracefully fell back down to my waist.

As I walked down the street back to my dorm a few guys whistled at me, some cat-called to.

Hikaru came jogging up beside me and put his arm around my shoulders, glaring daggers at any guy who dared look my way.

"Really Mai, you should change before you leave the training hall."

"Awww, is poor Hikaru jealous? Besides the dorm is only down the street."

"No, I'm just protecting you from sly bastards who want you. And I know that the dorms are down there, I live just next door to you. Although really, you should know how pretty you are, and how hot you look in those training clothes."

"Wow, Hikaru, you're surprisingly forward!"

"Come on Mai, I'm being serious here. You need to be more self-aware."

"Fi~ne. I won't do this again, but you need to promise me something."

"What?"

"If I'm ever really in trouble, you'll come and save me."

He was silent for a moment; I glanced over my shoulder to find that he'd stopped with a surprised expression on his face. But surprise soon softened into a smile as he started walking again.

"Of course I would Mai, you don't even need to ask."

We stayed a few minutes walking in a comfortable silence before Hikaru asked "So, what was troubling you this morning?"

I tensed and he saw it, his eyes narrowing.

"You were thinking about them, weren't you?"

I didn't respond; he didn't need an answer.

He knew, he always knew.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Silence was always a dangerous thing with Hikaru, it only happened when he got really serious, or mad. And right now he was fuming. But I wasn't paying attention, I was trying to keep all my memories of them locked up.

Time seemed to slow as they finally broke free.

* * *

><p>Memory's flashed across my vision, and through a haze I realized I had stopped walking. There we were, sitting there in the SPR living room. All of us together, laughing. One of the few times Naru and Lin actually stepped out of their offices to join us. Ayako and Bou-san were at it again, Yasu joined in and started flirting with Bou-san, making him hide behind Ayako who hit him on the head with her purse and the whole proses restarted. John was up there trying to calm them down while Masako sat on the couch holding her sleeve up to her mouth, hiding a smile. Lin was on the other couch typing away at his keyboard and Naru was in his arm chair sipping tea and, well, being Naru. And then there was me, walking in with beverages, smiling away as I watched everyone and poured more tea.<p>

Then the scene changed and it was after the case where we met Yasu. I was out there, my face burning bright red as I went to apologise for yelling at Naru and calling him a murderer, when he apologized first. I stood there in shock until snapping out of it and yelling at him for taking the moment first. And he smiled, the first smile of his I ever saw. It was so beautiful I remember blushing an even fiercer red, before he turned away and put his cold mask back up.

* * *

><p>I heard someone calling my name before I was lost in yet another memory.<p>

* * *

><p>This time I was sitting at a café with a cup of tea, waiting for the SPR gang to show up. It was two years after Naru and Lin left. I looked at my watch and saw it was time for them to be here. I waited. And waited, and waited. One hour passes, then two, then four until the shop was closing and I had to leave. I noticed it was dark out as I walked home. I called everyone one at a time, but all of them said they had been too busy to come. I cried myself to sleep that night.<p>

* * *

><p>I vaguely recognized there was someone in front of me, I was on my knees on the ground tears streaming own my face.<p>

* * *

><p>This time I was in Naru's old office, where Madoka now worked. I walked in and told her I was quitting, and without question she simply handed me my pay check and thanked me for working with her, which was very un-Madoka like. I had been disappointed that she had let me go so easily, without question. I turned and left that day, not telling anyone but Madoka. Not talking to any of the SPR irregulars.<p>

* * *

><p>Tears were streaming down my face as I remembered this. Someone was shaking me. I was too numb to respond.<p>

* * *

><p>Now I was on the streets, running. Tired, no exhausted and barley conscious, running and running and running. Never stopping, not for anything. All I knew was that I had to keep going, no matter what. I felt betrayed and I was dirty, sweaty and dehydrated. I was out there for days, sleeping an hour when I had to, never more. I just kept running, drinking dirty water and eating scraps from where ever I could find any. Running, running, running, until I could run no more. I collapsed, praying for someone to help me, save me. In my last moments of consciousness, I saw someone coming towards me, running, and I thought it was Naru coming to save me like he always does. I whispered his name like a prayer as I fell into darkness. When I woke up, it wasn't him holding my hand, it was Hikaru.<p>

I felt a sudden warmth and there he is now, kneeling in front of me, holding my limp body to his, whispering reassurances, but I can't hear them. I saw ribbons of light swirling around us and realised I must have lost control. The ribbons slowly disappeared as my arms slowly encircled his back, and I felt him start and then bury his face in my shoulder. I registered that my face was wet and so was my shoulder. We were crying. I suddenly felt exhausted and used the last of my strength to wisper

"Mo daijoubu dayo, Hika-kun," before I slumped forward and my world went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in his apartment. I felt exhausted but better than before. Moonlight was gently streaming through the curtains, and I realised it was night. A slight pressure on my hand caused me to look over at it. Someone was holding my hand, slumped on the bed in the clutches of sleep. I smiled slightly as I registered who it was. It was Hikaru, here to help me again. I realised with a start how handsome he was, the pale moonlight dancing across his face, completely relaxed in sleep. His blond hair tousled and sticking up in places, as though he had repeatedly ran a hand through it. His face slack and chest rising up and down in sleep. Dark eyelashes brushing his cheeks. He was beautiful.<p>

I realized what I had just thought with slight confusion. Why had I thought that? I lay there deep in thought, and shifted my legs a little.

That little movement woke up Hikaru, and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at me slowly, mind still groggy from sleep. His beautiful eyes caught mine. One blue, one green, capturing my gaze and not allowing me to look away. He then seemed to realise I was awake and tackled me into a gentle hug.

"I was so worried," Hikaru told me.

I chuckled a little.

"I'm ok. I was just out for a few hours right? Besides I'm okay, just a little dehydrated."

"What do you mean few hours?"

Then, as he pulled back, I noticed how much thinner he seemed. My eyes travelled to his face and I say dark bags under his eyes.

"What? How long was I out for?"

"Two days."

My eyes widened. Two days?! How? Wait….

Then all that happened came back to me and I hugged him tighter, tears welling in my eyes.

"Hikaru, gomen. Gomen-nee! I lost control and worried you."

"Dijoubu-yo, Mai. There's nothing to worry about anymore. You're ok, and that's what matters. Now get some rest, I'm keeping you here for a few days to monitor your condition, nee? You're not allowed back to train until you're fully better, ok?"

I turned my head away, grumbling under my breath, but knowing he was right. I nodded.

"On the condition you eat and get enough sleep, OK Hikaru?" It was more like a statement then a question. "You look like a corpse."

Hikaru smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, "ok, now get some rest, you need it. I'll just be down the hall on the couch, ok? Call if you need anything."

He turned and left, closing the door softly behind him. I felt bad for taking hid bed but didn't protest. I knew from experience that he wouldn't let me take the couch. When we were still learning to control our PK and ESP, we both lost control a few times, each time one of us would take care of the other until they were better. He has better control over his powers, though. I'm still a little unstable, even after three years of being away from SPR. I need to fix that. I steeled my resolve and decided to lock them away, all of them.

Tomorrow and the day after I would rest, and sort out my emotions. By the time I got back to practice, they would no longer be a problem.

So, I locked away Naru's smiling face, Yasu's jokes, Bou's affection, Ayako's advice, Masako's rivalry, Lin's rare show of emotion, Johns kindness and Madoka's hyper personality.

In the days that followed, I rested and healed. Took it easy, and by the time I got back to practice, they were locked away, and not once did I think of them.

It was like they never existed.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! Yet another chapter done! YAY!<strong>

**Please PM me and let me know what you think! **

**I look forward to your messages! **

**Sammy-chan **


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER #3**_

**Me(Sammy-chan): Hello Minna-san! Welcome back to another chapter of Ghost Hunt; A Strange Continuation!**

**John: Yes, welcome back mates!**

**Me: Awwwww, John your accent is soo cute!**

**John: *blushes* thanks Sammy-chan I think your writings great!**

**Masako: *Jealous* Well I think her writing is third rate! There are so many errors it's like a dog wrote it instead of Sammy. **

**John: Masako! **

**Me: *sniffe-sniffle* It's ok John, its true! But let me remind you, Masako that self-editing is hard! I would love to see you try and write a short story and self-edit it without any mistakes!**

**Masako: Oh you're on Sammy-chan!**

**Me: John will be the judge!**

**Masako: agreed!**

**John: *sweat-drops* w-what? Wait why? Both of you are great at writing! Theres no need for this!**

**Me: thank you John, but this is something we need to get straight!**

***Masako and Sammy run off to write***

**John: um, well then I guess I'll do the Disclaimer. But first Sammy-chan would like to thank ****BlueRoseJuliet****, SammyLife and ****maixnaruforever159**** for your awesome suggestions! ****Little Fox Life, animejuliet, NaginiFay, vampgirl1309, WhiteHeaven, Damaged Forest Spirit, Guest, MysticaNyla, A-chan and Nekokittygirl for cheering her on! Now; Sammy-chan does not own Ghost Hunt in any way or form (besides buying the manga), all credit goes to their rightful owners!**

* * *

><p>Cinderella is opening tonight and I'm a mess of nerves.<p>

Hikaru says I'll do amazing, but how can he be sure?

Ayumu said I shouldn't worry about it because I was doing great in practice and even the coaches were proud of me.

But that was _in practice!_ Where there are mats if you fall and you're not out on your own in front of _a hundred people!_

Everyone says I'm so nervous because it's my first time performing, and that's probably true, but how is that supposed to make me _not_ worry?

I've been practicing nearly 24/7. It allows me to take my mind off things, but everyones telling me to stop because then I'll overwork myself for the performance. Hikaru actually _locked me in my room_ until it's time for the performance. He said I wasn't allowed out because then I'd go and practice when I need my rest. Jerk, I should be able to do what I want! I'm 21 and he treats me like a kid.

Even if he is right…. Well that's not the point!

Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg! Being locked up in your apartment for hours on end is horrible when you're this nervous. It allows your thoughts to run wild and scare the heck out of you. Just like right now.

I was sitting on my couch sipping some tea and trying to read a book. Keyword; _trying._ My mind just wouldn't stay focused on the book. I kept imagining what could happen during the performance.

No one would come, we were a very small circus after all.

The trapeze would break.

I would run out of PK from stress and my Tissu would disappear in the middle of my performance.

Someone wold get hurt and not be able to go on.

I would lose the nerve to go out and perform.

That was my worst fear. Was that I wouldn't be able to do my part when the time came. I could imagine it now. I would go up there and just freeze, not remembering my part and the audience would laugh at me.

I decided I needed to get out of my apartment. Thinking about this wasn't going to help anybody. So I took my secret escape route that I had planned when Hikaru first locked me in here hours ago.

…..Wait for it….. Wait for it…. Wait for it…

THE WINDOW!

I know, my plan was awesome. Going out the window on the fifth story of a five story building. But that's where my training came in. The circus has unconsciously prepared me for becoming an escape artist like _Linguini. _

So I wandered over to my window and opened it. I put one leg over the side and looked down.

Boy, was that stupid.

Do you remember when in the movies the hot, badass guys are always like "Don't look down,"? Man, and I thought they were stupid when they ignored the warning.

Being five stories up without a safety cord or a net at the bottom for when you fall is quite scary. Especially when you look down.

Now I wasn't afraid of heights, not in the least. But hanging from the fifth story by your arms alone is a little frightening. Just a little.

But I knew if I stayed in the apartment I would go crazy, so I put my other leg out the window and sat there. I slowly turned myself around so my stomach was pressed against the window sill, my legs completely off the side being supported by my arms alone. I then slowly lowered myself even more, until I was just hanging by my arms. I stretched my legs down and tried to find perches on the window below me but it was just out of my reach. I stretched myself even further but I was just too short, the window pane just out of my reach. Cursing, I knew that there was only one other way I could get down. And that was going up.

So, I went up.

Pulling myself back up onto my window sill brought both knees up until I was in a kneeling position, my stomach pressed against nothing as I realized I forgot to close my window. I let go with one hand and slowly pulled the window closed. I slowly brought my hand back up and pressed my stomach against the window, thankful for the lesser strain on my arms. Slowly, carefully, I pulled both my legs up one at a time until I was standing. A gust of wind pushed me and I one again flattened myself to the window as I wondered if this was a good idea after all. I quickly dismissed the thought. There was no way I was going back to my apartment to go crazy while I waited for Hikaru to come let me out of my temporary prison.

After the gust had passed I reached up and grabbed on to a pipe that was about three inches above my head. Grabbing it with one hand, then the other I pulled myself up until my feet were resting on the top of my window pane. I stopped for a short break. The next step would be the hardest. Pulling my whole body up onto the roof. As I paused I listened to what was going on down below on the streets. I heard cars wiz by, people chatting and laughing, wandering towards our stage. Excited children pulling their mothers faster towards the stage as they chuckled. Then I heard a scream, and I realized someone had seen me. Damn, I hadn't thought of that. Well, time to go.

I took a deep breath and used all my strength to push myself up. My feet left the window frame and the rusty old pipe was holding all my weight. I heard it creak and knew I had to move fast. Balancing my weight on one arm I reached the other up to grab the edge of the roof. I reached, but it was too far.

_"Damn it!"_ I muttered and set my feet back down on the window frame and thought. Suddenly I got an idea, it was stupid but it would work. I just had to prey I had enough strength to pull it off.

Taking a few deep breaths this time, I bent my knees, preparing to jump. Keeping my hands on the pipe, I bent my knees even further, muttered a quick prayer in case kami was actually paying attention to me and jumped.

I used all my strength and as my body got closer to the roof, I pushed off of the pipe, forcing my body even further. I felt the pipe give out beneath my hands as I pushed off, and adrenaline pumped through my veins. I threw both my hands up hoping to catch the edge of the roof. If I didn't I was a pancake. There was little to no change I could grab onto my ledge again if I fell.

Time seemed to slow as I reached for the ledge, my arms outstretched and hands splayed.

'_Come on, come on, come on, come on, COME ON COME ON!' _I screamed in my mind as I reached. I felt my hands grab onto the side of the roof and I used my momentum to pull myself up and over the and onto the roof where I lay for a moment. I just lay there, face down, for a moment. And then I began to laugh. I had done it!

Standing up I wandered over to the side of the roof and felt the wind play with my hair. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath of the air.

That was amazing!

I opened my steel and brown colored eyes and glanced at the crowd below. I realised that they were cheering. I heard it soft on the wind, the crowd cheering for my performance well done, and I smiled. I waved and grinned. Suddenly I knew I could do the performance tonight. To see the crowd smiling and laughing in relief, to know I had done a job well done. This was where I belonged. This was what I loved. I had found it, after years of searching and heartache, I knew that this was what I loved. But there was something whispering in the back of my mind, _you also love… _but I cut it off before it finished. I didn't want to know. This was it, and this was me. I loved the rush and the cheering. I thought of Lady Gaga's song _Applause _and knew exactly what it meant.

Deciding to finish the show and get off the roof I created a bungee cord out of my PK and attached it to the roof a few feet away from the edge. I tied it around my like a harness and walked away from the edge, back a few feet.

I started sprinting towards the edge. As I hit the edge of the building, I leaped.

I seemed to float there for a moment, staring at the sunset I hadn't realised was there until now. I saw the stars coming out, and I smiled.

It was beautiful.

Then I was taken by gravity and began to hurtle towards the ground. The audience screaming once more as they thought I was going to hit the ground. They began to run out of the way as I neared closer to the ground. Wind whistling in my ears and my hair streaming out behind me, silver catching in the fading sunlight.

Then the rope caught as I was right above the people's heads and stretched a little before sending me towards the side of the building.

Expertly flipping myself around I faced the wall with my legs bent and ready for impact. I connected with the wall and my legs took most of the shock, before I pushed myself of softly and letting the rope disappear. Landing on the ground. I decided to play this off as advertising for the performance later this evening.

As people clapped and cheered I bowed and thanked them.

"Please come see me later this evening at the Ghost Circus just down the street. Our circus will be performing this evening and tomorrow. Please come!"

People smiled and some nodded. Children began to beg their parents to take them.

I smiled and thanked them once more as people started walking away again. Chattering on about my little stunt and thinking that going to see the circus might be a lot of fun.

I smiled and went to walk towards the stage before something caught my eye. I looked over and saw a group of people. There was a tall brown haired man dressed in a kind of cowboy outfit standing next to a red head and a small child in between them. They were bickering and the red head hit the cowboy with her purse, causing the rest of the group to laugh. Next to them was a young woman in a purple kimono with a magenta obi around her waist. She looked like a porcelain doll, beautiful and delicate. Holding her hand was a Blond man with blue eyes. He was the only one in the group who didn't look Japanese. He was smiling and laughing and seemed a nice guy. Facing them was a tall man with dark hair covering one of his eyes. He wasn't smiling but you could just tell he was amused and happy. There was a woman next to him with bright pink hair witch I thought was ridiculous, but it did suit her. She was the complete opposite of the man she had linked arms with. She was smiling and laughing and making comments that made the cowboy and red-head blush furiously. Next to her was a young man, looking about my age with dark hair and glasses. He went over and hung off the cowboy and seemed to start flirting with him. The cowboy got flustered and a little grossed out but glasses just laughed and kept going. Standing off to the side of the group was a man who looked about my age, dark hair and hypnotising blue eyes. He wasn't smiling like the tall dude but he seemed just as amused. He also seemed uncomfortable around this kind of area. I chuckled a little. They seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

I didn't have much time to think because just then Hikaru and Ayumu showed up and gave me a big scolding for doing what I did. I forgot about the group of people. They dragged me off to get in costume. As I was dragged away I felt someone looking at me and looked back. Brown and silver eyes met blue ones and for a moment time stopped. It was just the two of us looking at each other. The moment seemed to last an eternity before I was tugged away and he looked back towards the group.

* * *

><p>The show was starting and surprisingly I wasn't nervous. I had entered a state of calm and nothing could have broken me out of it. I heard my queue and went onstage.<p>

As we began the performance, I looked out at the audience. I was searching for someone, but I didn't know who. As my eyes found the group from earlier I saw them laughing and watching the performance. We had had a great turnout due to my stunt and at least three quarters of the seats were full. I smiled but felt a pang in my heart as I saw the group laughing (except blue-eyes and Mr. no-emotion) and for some reason I felt jealous and betrayed. They were laughing without _me_. They didn't need me.

I was confused but didn't show it, that would be bad for the performance. Why would I think like that when I didn't even know the people? Why did it hurt to see them? I don't know, I don't know. Why don't I know? This is confusing. I decided to push away those feelings for the performance and think about it later. Otherwise this could hinder my performance.

So I put my most winning smile back up and focused on the performance.

* * *

><p>The performance was a huge success! People have comeback more than once!<p>

Hikaru and I got huge applauds and compliments!

All of us were standing outside still in costume signing autographs because the crowd demanded it. They were asking why we weren't part of Cirque du Soleil. I can't believe people would compare us to professionals like them! We were good but I can't believe we were _THAT_ good!

I was really giddy when a little girl with pink hair in pigtails came up to me pulling her two amused looking parents with her.

"Konbanwa!" she said to me.

I bent over with a sincere smile on my face. "Konbanwa, what's your name?"

"I'm Sora! What's your name?"

I chuckled a little. "My name is Mai. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sora!"

She grinned at me and then looked away shyly.

"I wanted to say… that you're my hero Mai-onee-chan! When I grow up I want to be just like you! Can I get your autograph?"

I stood there, eyes open wide in shock for a moment. Me, her hero?

Touched I felt tears come to my eyes as I grinned and said

"Arigatou Sora-chan!" and ruffled her hair. I bent over and signed her t-shirt.

Her eyes grew wide like saucers, then she giggled and her parents smiled gratefully at me. "Gomen nee, Mai-onee-chan but I gotta go home now. It's past my bedtime!"

I grinned wider at her and said "ok, take care of yourself Sora-chan! Your welcome back anytime!"

Her parents smiled at me and Sora game me one last big grin before she grabbed her parent's hands and they left.

I felt tears building at the back of eyes but I blinked them away and looked up at the night sky, smiling at the stars. Little Sora didn't know how much that meant to me, being called someone's hero. After all this time, after all that's happened, I was someone's hero. That made me the happiest person alive in that moment.

I smiled at the stars as the twinkled brightly in the heavens, and I swear they smiled back.

_Something's missing. _

* * *

><p>Later that evening I lay awake in bed, make-up and costume free.<p>

I had gotten home, taken off my make-up, changed into my pajamas and flopped onto my bed, not bothering to turn on the lights at all. The moonlight was enough to see by.

I just lay there, trying to get some sleep because the next performance was tomorrow. But I just couldn't sleep.

At first my thoughts were on Sora, and how happy it made me to know that my performance made her smile. That she believed in me.

_Something's missing. Something…_

Then my thoughts drifted to those people I found so familiar. I felt like they were close to me, in some way or form, and it hurt that I couldn't remember.

Tears welled in my eyes and a feeling of pure sadness came over me as I remembered those stunning Lapis Lazuli eyes. They were the thing that hurt me the most, made me feel the saddest when I thought of them. The rest of the group to, but for some reason those eyes…

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, sparkling in the gentle moonlight that fell through my curtains. I was too tired and sad to get up and close them. Besides. It was slightly comforting to have it there, almost like a blanket in the way it fell and surrounded me.

When I was younger, I loved the sunlight. It was happy, warm and comforting. But as I grew older I began to love the moon and stars more than the sun. They were just as radiant as and more comforting than the sun ever was. It was as if they understood me where as the sun just kept shining away, oblivious to the dark. The moon was in harmony with the dark of night, a twinkling light of the purest kind, accepting and playing with the dark. Even though it was a reflection of the sun.

I felt like that sometimes, like I was just a reflection of something or one. I didn't know who, but I felt as though I didn't belong anywhere. Even though I knew I belonged here, in this circus, I also felt alone.

Did you know that when my mom was still around her pet name for me was "Little Luna"? Luna means moon. I've always felt a connection to the moon, even when I loved the sun. My older brother who had died in the car crash with my father had been called Lugh, the Celtic sun god. He was always happy, always shining bright like the sun.

Oh, how I missed him.

He had been my protective older brother who cared for me and laughed with me. He never left me on my own, he helped me if I was being bullied, and he cheered me up when I was sad. He had been irreplaceable, and forever I'll missed him.

I tried to become happy after he died, not because he had died, but because I knew he would have wanted me to be happy. I became the happy-go-lucky person I am today because of him. Although I'm now more serious and less energetic than I once was, I still tried hard to be optimistic and never give up. This is what he would have wanted. I hope someday I will see him again. Mama and Papa to. I've missed them dearly.

I feel like the moon and stars are my connection to them. I don't know why, maybe because of my nickname, but whenever I'm feeling down I go out and look at the stars and moon. I feel like they are watching me, cheering me on. It brings me strength.

As I thought about my family, I had been gazing at the stars. Suddenly blue-eyes flashed across my mind, along with the people from the group I saw earlier. And I remembered.

Tears began streaming down my face as I thought of them.

Why now?! Not even a week ago I had managed to get over them, or so I'd thought. I never thought I'd see them again, and yet here they are? This isn't fair!

Why!? Why would fate do this to me? Had I not been through enough?!

I didn't know, and I hated that.

Ayako, Bou-san, Yasu, John, Masako, Madoka, Lin. Naru.

That night I fell asleep sobbing into my pillow. Even the moonlight could not comfort me that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks all for now Minna! <strong>

**I'm already started on my next chapter o it won't be long until the next update!**

**On that note I wanted to mention that I NEED AN EDITOR! I have a horribly problem with present and past tense, and I have no one to help me edit!**

**Please, if you wouldn't mind taking some time to help me out with this story PLEASE PM or leave a note in the comments below. I WILL BE WAITING! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember if you want to take part in my little drabbles than let me know! **

**Also, the little girl Sora is from an anime I loved called **_**Kaleido Stage! **_**It's an awesome circus anime that I think anyone who liked this story would love. I've taken a few ideas from it. I put Sora in there as a tribute to **_**BlueRoseJuliet**_** who gave me some awesome ideas for the next chapter. **

**Thanks **_**BlueRoseJuliet**_**! **

**Minna! All comments, corrections, reviews, criticisms and ideas are still welcome! I'm looking forward to your next message/comment/review so don't hesitate! I want to become a better writer for all of you!**

**All who favorited, commented and/or reviewed I want to say YOU ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**FREE E-COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU! **

**Thanks and look forward to my next update!**

**Sammy-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**MINNA DON'T KILL ME!  
>I sincerely apologise for not publishing this chapter earlier, even though I said I would every few days.<strong>

**Though, I do have a VERY good reason. **

**For those of you who are still in high school and under your parents influence, I call out to you.**

**I was grounded. No computer, no writing, no phone after I get home, no going to basketball practice. **

**Nope, it was just school, home, homework, sleep. Repeat process.**

**I'm so sorry but I will try to make it up to you! Now that I have my **_**lovely **_**Beta readers I believe my chapters are going to improve! Thanks ****BlueRoseJuliet and animejuliet! **

**NO PRESSURE INTENDED BETA READERS! ^_^**

**I wanted to let the user Guest know that yes I will use your character and thanks for the OC! I couldn't PM you so I decided to put it here! Thanks Darcy (guest…)**

**Also thanks to **

**;) Now then, onward~!**

**Masako: Don't act all high and mighty just because you won the editing competition!**

**Me: I'm not! I'm telling the truth here!**

**Masako" Humph! *gracefully stomps out of room***

**John: *chases after her***

**Me: *Sweat drops* how does she do that? **_**Stomp**_** out **_**gracefully?**_

**Naru: She just has more grace than you do. **

**Gene: Masako got dat swagga!**

**Me: *falls out of chair shocked* How did you two get here?!**

**Naru: I used the door.**

**Gene: I came in through the window. Doors are for people with no imagination.**

**Me: Ha, so true. *gives pointed look at Naru* But still, don't do that next time! As punishment for scaring me you must do the disclaimer and 'thank yous'.**

**Gene: Sure thing!**

**Naru: Why should I? I just came in normally. I know I look like a god, but I don't have super powers like one.**

**Me: *Surrounded by evil aura* Oh, but this is my story! I can make you embarrass yourself in front of Mai! Or I could kill you off, but that would just piss-off the readers. So please don't make me do that.**

**Naru: *Glares* Sammy-san does not own Ghost hunt in anyway or form. All rights go to their rightful owners. Thank god. **

**Me: Hey!**

**Gene: Sammy-chan would also like to thank all those who reviewed or left a comment! There are now too many to add to this list! THAT IS A GOOD THING! Sammy-chan says she loves all of you!**

**Me: And I do to! I would also like to thank my Beta readers! I love you guys and will forever be grateful for this!**

**Now, on with the story!~~~~~~**

* * *

><p>RECAP~<p>

_As I thought about my family, I had been gazing at the stars. Suddenly blue-eyes flashed across my mind, along with the people from the group I saw earlier. And I remembered. _

_Tears began streaming down my face as I thought of them. _

_Why now?! Not even a week ago I had managed to get over them, or so I'd thought. I never thought I'd see them again, and yet here they are? This isn't fair! _

_Why!? Why would fate do this to me? Had I not been through enough?!_

_I didn't know, and I hated that. _

_Ayako, Bou-san, Yasu, John, Masako, Madoka, Lin. Naru. _

_That night I fell asleep sobbing into my pillow. Even the moonlight could not comfort me that night._

* * *

><p>Naru P.O.V<p>

We have been searching for Mai for ages. Ever since I came back from England with Lin about a year ago. No one had found her.

Not even Yasuhara or Lin could track her after a certain point. We managed to find out that after leaving the office she left for Tokyo, to try and attend Tokyo University.

About a month after that someone called the police filing a report on Mai. They said that she had been throwing objects around the house with her mind trying to kill them and that her apartment was in ruins. They said she needed to be contained and was dangerous. The police took it as a prank call.

Later that month, a missing person alert was sent out about 18 year old Mai Taniyama, who had just graduated high school and had been accepted into Tokyo University.

Mai was never found.

The police dropped the case after a month of searching because no evidence or leads were found.

I shouldn't have left her in the care of the idiots here. I should have come back faster.

When I came back, I was happy to be here again. Though I'll never admit it, I had missed everyone. When they told me Mai had gone missing, I was just about ready to kill them. I had left her in their care, believing they thought of her like family and felt reassured no harm would come to her. They would protect her. Obviously they didn't.

But it was still nice to see them all, even if I partly was furious with them. I realized they must have tried their very best to find her before they gave up. That was the only way they would have stopped looking, I thought. Once again, I was wrong. But my fury faded to disappointment and finally to exhaustion over the year. I just wanted them to find her now.

When I had come back and opened SPR, I was amused but not surprised to find out that Takigawa and Matsuzaki had married and had a three-year-old son named Daiki Takigawa. He's so giggly I would have thought him one of my fan girls had he been old enough.

John and Hara-san have just been engaged. John renounced his priest-hood, but is still allowed to preform exorcisms after having a chat with the head-priest of his church. They are to be wed next month. I am happy for them, although I won't say it. John deserves this and so does Hara-san (although I'm also grateful to not have her hanging off of me at every opportunity).

Yasuhara is Yasuhara. Enough said.

Lin and Madoka have been married ever since we went back to England. She came back after the marriage. I am happy for them, and you could tell they cared for each other. I am disappointed in Madoka though, how could she let Mai go so easily? I wonder what happened to make her do that. She didn't even bother to keep tabs on her, which is very un-Madoka like.

In fact, I'm confused and disappointed in all of the irregulars. Were they not her second family? What could they have done to get Mai to move away without their knowledge? Mai doesn't have a hurtful bone in her body, and I know for a fact she would have told them something that important. So why?

I know they are all hiding something from Lin and I. I can see their guilty looks and how they avoid the topic of what happened before Mai's disappearance, almost like it stung them. I've waited for them to tell me as Lin suggested, but it's been too long and they still haven't told me.

I am not a patient man, nor do I like being lied to. They of all people should know that, and yet they do not tell me. I would almost feel hurt if I wasn't already so frustrated.

They should also know from past experience, when I have some annoying clients who refuse to tell me the whole story.

I always find out the truth, and I always get what I want from them.

I've had quite enough of this bloody mess that they've created. If they don't come out soon, I'm going to interrogate every single one of them.

"Nee, nee, Naru-onii-san, can you play with me?"

Startled from my thoughts I looked down to find Daiki clutching my pant leg and looking up at me with hopeful eyes. Sighing I bent over and detached him from my pant leg.

"Daiki I have work to do. Go play with your parents or John and Hara-san."

He pouted slightly at my refusal to play with him which turned into a frown at the mention of his parents. But Daiki brightened up considerably at the prospect of playing with John.

He ran over to tackle John who just smiled and started to play wrestle with him.

As I straightened up I laughed internally at his reaction to the idea of playing with his parents. What could they have possibly done to the poor kid?

As Daiki managed to pin down the laughing John and Takigawa went in to apparently 'save' him, I wondered quietly to myself.

Maybe he was just worried about them. They had been stressing about finding Mai for a while now. I knew how he felt, my father stresses out a lot over cases as he is a paranormal researcher like I am. It's part of the job. I used to try and distract him and play with him, in general just keep him from his work and worries. Back then I'd worried enough for the both of us combined.

As John, Daiki and Takigawa wrestled, I saw the worry evaporate from everyone's features. Hara-san brought her sleeve up to her face, obviously hiding a smile. Matsuzaki-san smiled and shook her head at her husband's childish behavior. Yasuhara chuckled and decided to join in. He jumped in and tackled Takigawa who huffed and fell face-first into the floor under his weight, sending everyone into a fit of laughter that made even Lin smile. 'This kid is good', I thought to myself. 'He manages to lighten up the mood in seconds, like Mai does'. Did, I corrected myself.

Deciding to let them be and relax for a little longer I walked back into my office and shut the door. Slowly walking over to my black-leather chair I sat down, slipping on my reading glasses and picking up a file as I did so. It was a file on Mai that I had been collecting over the past year. All possible sightings and information I could find.

One report said they saw a girl fitting Mai's description running through the streets of Tokyo not even a day after she disappeared. That was the only lead I had. She had been heading towards Chiba. That's all we knew. It was too general; we needed more than that. But there was nothing.

Sighing, I set the file down and took off my glasses, pinching the bridge of my nose in exhaustion as my shoulders slumped in defeat. I knew all the information by heart, and hadn't had a lead in months. I didn't know if we would ever find her. I knew something bad had happened, we had gone over to visit her apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Just like in the mystery so called prank call, her apartment was completely destroyed. Once white colored walls were littered with scrape marks and dirt. Paintings ripped and hanging crookedly on the wall. Chairs and couches tipped over with their covers ripped and stuffing coming out. Books littered her floor with pages ripped and scattered all across the room. Her T.V. had been thrown into a wall and now the screen was cracked and the T.V. unusable. It looked like someone had taken a baseball bat and smashed each window leaving shards scattered everywhere. The wind gently blew through them and added to the freezing cold that penetrated the building. I watched mesmerized as a new gust came and the shredded white curtain that sat in front of the window danced and flitted before settling once more.

As we walked into the kitchenette we had to shove a toppled refrigerator out of the way. Dishes lay shattered on the floor, the oven dented and unusable. The cupboard doors had been almost completely destroyed, some hanging still by only one hinge. A kettle sat in the mess, dented and broken. Glass crunched under my shoe as I walked through the mess, stopping at a small-unharmed glass cup in the mess. How it escaped I couldn't guess. It was a small whit mug with a picture of a ghost on it. I remembered it. Mai had bought it during one of our simpler, less dangerous cases as a souvenir. Her smile and laugh echoed in my mind as I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

The bathroom had been impossible to get into, the door jammed and warped.

The only place untouched was a small corner in her room. While her bed was toppled over and wardrobe in splinters, her closet door ripped off its hinges and leaning against the opposite wall, one table filled with pictures was left untouched. The table was full of carefully arranged pictures, some old some new. Some were from her childhood, with what I assumed were of Mai and her parents. It looked like she had had a brother as well. There were pictures of her friends tackling her into hugs, all of them laughing and grinning. There was a picture of what looked like a group of kids at an orphanage, Mai being one of them. Another the same group of kids, but dirty and looked like they had been living on the streets. Right up front was pictures of every case we had been on. One right after the Urado case, where we had taken a group picture to commemorate the feet of coming out alive. I had unwillingly smiled in that picture. Mai was up front holding Yasuhara and my arms, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Yasuhara laughing and me giving a small smile. Behind me was Lin, who was smiling as well. Next to him was Hara-san with her kimono sleeve up to her face, hiding a smile. Takigawa was cowering from a furious Matsuzaki whose face was red and had her purse raised to hit him in the head. John was trying to get in between the two and calm them down. When everyone saw the untouched picture, they finally broke down and cried. Even Lin let a stray tear crawl down his face. Hell, even I cried a little. I just turned away so no one would see. Lin knew what I knew, and that this was Mai's doing. She had PK and had lost control.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>What scared me the most was the huge amount of PK it took to destroy an entire apartment. Even if Mai did have that amount of PK, using that much would have left her practically unconscious and on deaths door. It also would have alerted any researchers nearby that Mai was a good test subject.<p>

Not all researchers had a heart. My father, Gene, Madoka and I did, but I've met some crazy bastards who use people like they were rats. The fact the awareness of paranormal activity in Japan had increased didn't help either.

Sighing once more, I bent over and retrieved the mail Lin had brought in earlier. I flipped through them, finding none were important. Some were from fan girls (and guys…), some taxes, some business propositions. I was just about to throw the lot down when I flipped to the last letter. It wasn't an office letter, but nor was it a fan letter, I could tell right away (he's dealt with a lot of those). It was just a plain white envelope with my name written on the top. Not my cover name, Kazuya Shibuya, but my real name, Oliver Davis. I quickly flipped over the envelope and looked for a return address. There was none.

I cautiously opened the letter, my heard beating a little faster.

There was a single white paper with writing on it. The same neat writing as on the cover.

**_Welcome to the Circus…_**

**_Where all your dreams come true;_**

**_All your nightmares too…_**

**_Don't be afraid my dear_**

**_For there is nothing to fear;_**

**_Welcome to the Circus._**

Not understanding what it meant, I put down the mysterious paper and picked up the envelope off my desk. Reaching inside a felt my hand enclose around some more paper, but this one felt stiffer. I pulled my hand back out and turned my gaze to the paper within my grasp. It was not another letter (as I had hoped) but tickets. Nine of them total, to go and see a circus called Ghost Circus. Judging by the price on the ticket, it was just a small circus, not much at all. But at the same time my interest had been piqued by the fact that someone would even bother to send this to me. The fact that his person knew my real name and the number of people I had to bring with me was startling and interesting in its own right. I called Lin into my office.

"Lin, did you see who may have dropped this letter off when you picked these up?" I inquired, gesturing to the pile of letters.

Lin seemed surprised. "I never saw that when I picked them up."

Interesting. "Lin, make arrangements to go to this circus. Let the others know, this is not a case, just something interesting I want to look at. Tell them that Daiki can come to."

Lin nodded and left.

As the door closed behind him, I pondered over how this letter got here. Lin goes through all my mail before handing it to me. He started after someone decided to send me a paint bomb through the mail (Long story). If he hadn't seen this envelope at all as he looked through them either meant that Lin had slacked off (which would never happen, especially with my safety), or someone had put the letter here after he brought the mail in. I checked the date of the performance on the ticket; July 3rd. Mai's birthday. Was that a coincidence or was the mysterious person hinting at something?

This was looking promising. I smiled a little at the thought of a challenge after all these months of doing practically nothing.

I stood up, letter and tickets in hand and walked over to my office door, my hand resting on the knob. No doubt I would have to deal with relentless teasing to get us to the circus, but it was too interesting to just not go. Sighing and bracing myself for the inevitable I turned the knob and out into the sitting area beyond.

* * *

><p>JULY 3RD; 9:00 pm.<p>

It was a later performance, starting at 9:30 pm. Although I was completely fine with that, it seemed strange. Smaller companies would do performances during the day when it was light out because not many people would come to late performances unless they were good. No one wanted to go to a so-so performance when they're tired. It has to be good, and even then sometimes it's blown off.

All the SPR members (excluding Mai) are walking down to the theatre having parked Lin's van about a block away. All the irregulars were chatting and laughing, enjoying the break. We were all grateful, in fact. It's nice to have a break every now and then. Daiki was so excited he actually tried to drag Matsuzaki and Takigawa down to the theatre. He had never been to see a circus before, in fact I don't believe any of us but Lin had gone to see one. They're not common here in Japan or in England for that matter. However are more common in China where Lin grew up.

Just as the theatre came into view, I heard a piercing scream. My head whipped around trying to pinpoint the source, used to having people being kidnapped or injured by ghosts. My muscles relaxed as I saw that there was no ghost, just a woman looking horrified, pointing at a building.

Wait, what?

My brain finally caught up and my gaze shifted towards the building. I tensed once more and watched in horror as I saw a girl standing calmly on the side of the building. She stood there, looking like she was debating something. I was thinking suicide was on her mind. Apparently the others were thinking something similar and I heard them gasp and yell.

"What the hell is she doing!?" Takigawa practically screamed.

"Oh my Lord!" whispered a startled John.

Used to this kind of incident all of us started forward walking towards the building, only to stop when she bent her knees, and grabbed onto the pipe above her head.

I heard everyone including Lin gasp behind me as we watched her pull herself up and launched herself at the side of the roof. A hushed silence fell over the crowd as we waited, tense and scared for the girl.

We watched in startled horror as the pipe gave out beneath her hand, fully expecting her not to make it. The sun was setting and the sky was darkening, making it hard to see.

All of us watched the girl grab onto the side of the roof and pull herself up and over, out of view for the time being. A relived sigh came from the whole crowd as we all waited for her to appear once more. She walked to the side of the building, hands up and waving, a big smile plastered on her face. The audience cheered and waved back, some shaking their heads in relief and exasperation for the woman.

When she walked away from the edge, everyone assumed she was going to take some stairs back down and into the building. I was about to turn away when a flash of movement from the top of the building caught my eye.

She had jumped off the building, and was grinning.

People began screaming once more and moving away from where they predicted she would fall. Even the SPR group moved back a few steps, but not me. I didn't move, my eyes were on the woman.

Time seemed to slow and everyone around me disappeared until it was just the two of us. Her auburn hair dip-died the color of blue-steel splayed around her head, dancing gracefully in the wind. Her eyes, one honey, one blue-steel filled with excitement as she fell spread eagle. She was dressed in a simple white tee-shirt and jean-shorts, showing off her long legs and pale completion.

I watched her face, her purely excited expression and flushed cheeks reminded me of someone, someone important, but I couldn't think.

As she was at the peak of her jump, the last rays of sunlight hit her back, illuminating her as she fell. There were ribbons of something wrapped around her waist and they pulled out behind her with a flourish, looking like sparkling wings as they caught it the light.

She seemed to be staring out at the sunset, a soft smile replacing her excitement as she watched the sun.

Seconds turned into minutes as I watched her. She was beautiful.

Then gravity took hold of her and she fell.

While I watched calmly, knowing of the rope, no one else but Lin seemed to have noticed for they gasped, Matsuzaki and Hara-san taking cover in their lover's arms.

But the girl never hit the ground; instead the rope caught and swung her towards the building. Expertly flipped herself around and used her legs to take most of the impact. Pushing of the wall softly, she flipped over once more and the ribbon disappeared and she landed safely on the ground.

Bowing and grinning, she called "Please come see me later this evening at the Ghost Circus just down the street. Our circus will be performing this evening and tomorrow. Please come!" before the people who had shook their heads jogged over and grabbed her hands, dragging her towards the theatre. Our eyes caught for just a moment as she was pulled away, and an emotion I couldn't place flashed across her eyes before she was dragged away. I turned back towards my group, watching them laugh and sigh with relief.

"I was worried there for a moment! I thought she was going to fall or worse commit suicide!" Takigawa sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, you were thinking of other woman that Ayako?" Hara replied a mischievous glint to her eyes as she covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

"No I didn't mean it that wa-" Matsuzaki slammed her purse down on monks head, face red as she screeched "You lecherous old-man!"

"Hay I was just worried that she might die! Weren't you worried to?"

Another wack.

"That's not the point you run-away monk!"

"Than what is you old hag?!"

"Now, now, I think we were all worried weren't we?" John tried to break up the fight.

Hara went over to comfort him when his plan failed.

"No! My dear Houshou! First you went and married Ayako and now you're going after some woman you've never met? How cruel of you! What about me?" Yasuahra exclaimed as he went and hung his arm over Takigawa's shoulders.

"I said that wasn't it! I still love Ayako so get off me Yasu!"

Matsuzaki turned bright red out of embarrassment, and so did Takigawa as realized what he said.

I just sighed slightly, Yasuhara laughing and removing his arm. Madoka (who I had forgotten about until now) laughing with him and went to say something else I can't hear as Lin came over to me and spoke in a lowered tone "Did you notice the rope?" Daiki laughed at whatever Madoka said, Takigawa and Matsuzaki blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"I did."

"That was made out of raw PK energy."

I glanced at him surprised, "That's impossible, you'd need tons of PK and complete control to make something that big and sturdy."

"My point exactly," Lin glanced at me.

"Interesting," I smirked, "Let's go to the show, I'm even more curious as to see what's going on there. The ones who pulled her away didn't seem surprised, only exasperated."

Lin nodded and spoke quietly. "Its 9:20, we should go."

Everyone stopped their banter and nodded. Hearing Lin talk was amazing in itself to everyone but me. I guess I'm just used to it.

As we begin to walk towards the theatre I hold Lin back slightly and ask

"Did the girl seem familiar to you?"

Surprise flashing across his face he nodded.

Sighing I nodded and started walking after the rest of the group.

This is one strange case.

* * *

><p>General P.O.V.<p>

The theatre was small and cozy. Bright, sparkling blue and white wallpaper covered the walls around the seating area, the seats themselves cozy and black. The theatre seated about a hundred people total. The stage itself was towards the back of the building, large and circular. It was made out of wood and shone under the light of the stage.

The place was bustling with people! About three fourths of the seats were full, and that was a major accomplishment for such a small company.

The backdrop was a changeable. Because it was such a small company, they had to create all the props and pain the backdrops themselves, and hire/beg people into helping with the technical side of things.

An excited chatter ran through the crowd as the lights shut of suddenly, and the entire theatre was encased in darkness. SPR was just beginning to think it was a ghost (due to past experience) when a single light flipped on, illuminating the once empty stage where there now stood a man.

The man was tall, dressed in a black coat and slightly tilted top hat. A delicate white rose sat upon his hat attached by a wine colored ribbon. Underneath the long coat was a white ruffled, button up shirt with a high collar. A silver and brown leather necklace fell onto his chest, looking like a family crest. Tight black pants clothed his legs. Buttoned around his waist in silver was a set of tails. (Like you see of a tailcoat) Black shining shoes encasing his feet, looking like someone had polished them for hours. In one white-gloved hand he held a cane, the shaft black with a silver curved head. In the other hand he held the tip of his hat, head tilted slightly, nodding to the crowd. His hair was pure white, long enough that the tips touched his shoulders. He had a handsome face, pale completion and his features perfectly proportioned. His bright, golden eyes held a hint of mischief as they sparkled in the light, emphasized by black face paint in a stipe over both eyes.

He walked with flourish towards the front of the stage, grinning as he held a secret you only wished you could know.

His voice was like silk as he spoke with a slight French accent; "Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls, welcome to the Cirque! Come closer as you witness the magic that will unfold before your very eyes! Witness something you've never seen before! Dreamed of! Thought of! Welcome, to the performance of Cinderella! I am your ringmaster and announcer, Sebastian!"

He winked and girls from the crown swooned. His grin widened as he watched the men send him glares. He took off his top hat and bowed gracefully to the crowd.

"Now, let the magic begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! That was sooooooooo long! I'll be continuing the performance on the next chapter! Now, I need names for some of my new characters, so if you think you found some cool names I would love if you would share them! I need some names for a pair of twins, one girl, one boy. Another girl. and one more dude. also I'm still looking for OC's! Its not to late so if you want to be in this story then just let me know via comments down below or PM me!<strong>

**I'll be updating soon because I'm almost done my next chapter as well! It will probably not be this long though. This was crazy!**

**Let me know what you think of Sebastien! **

**Love y'all and please keep reviewing! Remember I love all comments, corrections, reviews, criticisms and ideas! I love hearing from all of you so please comment, fav, follow!**

**Also, Naru has yet to be forgiven, so if you can think of some awesome punishments or anything I can do/write to teach him a lesson let me know!**

**Naru: I object!**

**Me: You don't have the right for leverage to! **

**Gene: Haha, you better apologize and be good Noll!**

**Naru: Shut up.**

**Gene: *sing-song voice* That~ Isn't~ Helping~!**

**Before this gets out of hand please Review Review Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TADAIMA MIINA!**

**I hope you liked the last chapter! It was a lot of fun to write!**

**This chapter is a continuation of the last one! Just to be clear, this is during Mai's FIRST PERFORMANCE. The second one will be revealed later…**

**A thanks to LillianAsterPotter who edited this chapter! Your awesome thanks!**

**Now let's go right into the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt in anyway or form. All rights go to rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>RECAP:<p>

_His voice was like silk as he spoke with a slight French accent; "Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls, welcome to the Cirque! Come closer as you witness the magic that will unfold before your very eyes! Witness something you've never seen before! Dreamed of! Thought of! Welcome, to the performance of Cinderella! I am your ringmaster and announcer, Sébastien!"_

_He winked and girls from the crown swooned. His grin widened as he watched the men send him glares. He took off his top hat and bowed gracefully to the crowd._

_"Now, let the magic begin!"_

* * *

><p>Sebastian stood up and threw his white rose high into the air, drawing in the audience's full attention. The white rose sparkled and shone in the light, pure and perfect. Sébastien drew out a whip from beneath his coat and coiled it, aiming for the rose.<p>

CRACK!

The rose burst into a series of shimmering petals that soared throughout the theater, stunning the audience.

Lights surrounding the stage flipped on revealing a household set and a girl scrubbing the floor in a plain torn dress and apron, her hair pulled back by a handkerchief. She was smiling softly and humming to herself.

"Poor Cinderella was orphaned by her parents at childhood, leaving her in the care of her wicked step-mother and sisters. They were cruel people and forced the child to do manual labour as a maid in her own home. Never once did she give in to her cruel fate." read off Sébastien hidden in the shadows but being projected through surrounding speakers.

'Cinderella' began to dance around the stage, blue and white ribbons appeared and swirled around her giving the appearance she was cleaning. She was singing and humming the entire time. A true smile upon her pretty face, illuminating her entire face.

Only Naru noticed her gaze lingering on the SPR group, luminous blue eyes meeting but steel-blue and brown. It lasted but a moment, and left him confused. He had seen pure sadness and longing in her gaze. He knew her from somewhere, but where?

A small gasp of recognition came from Takigawa as he realized "this was the girl from earlier," he stated, "Onee-san is so cool!" Diaki cheered.

It was true, the girl playing Cinderella was an amazing dancer, and soon she captured the full attention of the audience. All that sat there began to sympathize with the poor girl, thrust into an unfair situation. No one noticed the smirk on Sébastien's face, "Mai's doing perfect!" He thought to himself as he continued the narration.

None of SPR even began to think that the beautiful woman could be Mai Taniyama, the girl they had been searching for.

Soon the scenes changed to Cinderella getting ready for the ball where she would meet her prince charming. Mai, or 'Cinderella' was now on the trampoline, performing to the point beyond perfection as she danced with Ayumu, the 'Fairy God-Mother'.

Mai jumped off stage for a moment to do a quick-change of costume as Ayumu continued to bamboozle the audience with her tricks and illusions created from PK. It was Ayumu's turn to shine and she used the moment for all it was worth, taking up the entire stage and readying the set for 'Cinderella's' grand entrance. Finally getting the go-ahead she created a strong burst of flashing orange light and sparkles. Covering the entire stage, a projection of a pumpkin lasted just long enough for you to realize what it was before the attention was taken by Cinderella's grand entrance.

Launching herself through the cloud of sparkles and light, Cinderella did a quick flip before spreading her arms wide and posing with her eyes closed, showing of her new costume. Now dressed in a beautiful blue ball gown, she sparkled and shimmered in the light, holding her position as she flew higher and higher into the air. The crowd watched in awe as she opened her eyes and smiled a smile that made you think she was ready to take on the world. 'Cinderella' had gone from a poor girl to a strong woman, making her own choices and living. She was brilliant as she danced, so much so that Sébastien almost forgot his lines.

The audience was captivated.

Backstage, the crew felt pride warm their chests as they watched their little Mai perform for the first time. She was no longer the girl they had saved off of the streets three years prior, but the Woman who went through her worst fears and came out alive and kicking, ready to face the world on her own terms.

Hikaru watched her with a smile on his face. 'She'll be alright' he thought to himself. She's moved on from SPR and the horrors she faced. Now she will have a new life here. A life filled with laughter and kindness, of smiles and love.

But at the same time, he knew something was wrong. She had been acting weird and slightly cold ever since she had jumped off that building earlier. It didn't show through her performance, but he knew. Hikaru always knew when something was wrong with her, she was easy to read.

He sighed and wondered what he could do, but was interrupted as his cue came on and he pushed the matter to the back of his mind. Now was not the time, he would figure it out after the performance.

* * *

><p>The performance had ended to a roar of applause, and Naru was doing his best to try and figure out where he knew the mystery woman from. Deciding he needed a name, Naru leaned over towards Lin and asked if he had grabbed a program on his way in. Lin nodded and handed it over before returning his attention back towards the people bowing on stage. To his surprise there was only about 15 total, including the technical crew.<p>

It was amazing, Naru mussed, that this performance could draw even Lin and himself in with so few people. He flipped through the program and tried to find out the name of the beautiful girl with the steel-blue eye.

Another surprise was that the entire program was just about the show, going over the different scenes. There were no names listed. But at the same time that made sense, when you have so many people in one space with PK abilities to that amount it was wise to keep your name to yourself. It was incredible that so many people had that amount of control over their PK, enough to create magnificent illusions like that. Anyone else in the crowd might have thought them illusions done by the technical crew, but our genius Naru and side-kick Lin were not fooled. Every single performer on that stage bore a mark of intense PK. For the Ringmaster it was his golden eyes and white hair. For the girl playing Cinderella it was here steel-blue eye and the ends of her hair. For the man who played prince charming it was his green eye and the Fairy God-Mother her red eyes. Those were only the main people. There had been a set of twin's on the trapeze with mandarin locks and the brightest green eyes you've ever seen. A magician's assistant who had violet eyes and deep burgundy hair. The magician himself was definitely dependent on his assistants' PK.

The show ended and the audience started filling out, chatting excitedly about the performance.

_That was so cool!_

_The performers were all so beautiful and talented!_

_That narrator guy, Sébastien? He was way hot! I swear he looked at me!_

_The girl who played Cinderella was amazing! I would have thought that was Cinderella and not just an actor!_

As SPR joined the crowds shuffling out into the frigid night air all their thoughts were on the performance. They started walking back to Lin's van in silence, each in their own world.

"Nee," John spoke breaking the comfortable silence, "Didn't the girl with blue hair seem familiar?"

"You thought so too?" Bou (Monk AKA Takigawa) asked in surprise.

"So did I" Ayako chipped in.

"Me too," Masako stated, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What about you, Koujo?" Madoka asked. "I think I've seen her somewhere before as well"

"Me too" Lin stated.

"Me too, what about you Big Boss?" Yasu inquired.

"As did I" Naru said softly, lost in thought. If everyone seemed to know this person...Mai's birthday and the strange note. What did it mean?

"She reminded me a lot of Mai" Yasu added "If Mai had blue eyes and hair, that is"

All the performers would have acquired marks from the PK. They wouldn't have looked that way originally, Naru thought, Gene and I know that first hand.

(Their eye had changed after they practiced their PK and ESP)

Wait...A Mai look-alike that everyone seemed to recognize. Mai's birthday, the hint, finding out Mai had massive PK.

'Where all your dreams come true'

Naru stopped walking suddenly causing Takigawa (who was walking behind him) to run into im.

"Oof! Watch out Naru-bou...Hey Naru are you ok?"

Naru was just standing there, eye's wide and shock evident on his usually nearly unreadable face.

"Lin" Naru spoke sharply, his voice slightly hoarse "Is it possible that what happened to Gene and I happened to Mai?" he asked.

Lin's eyes widened slightly "You mean…?"

"Yeah" responded Naru quickly.

"Wait a moment!" A confused looking Madoka said walking in between Naru and Lin and glaring daggers. "What do you mean?" she asked wanting to know what they know.

"Yeah, what about Mai?" Ayako asked taking a step forward "And what happened to you and Gene?" Ayako pressed on.

"When Gene and I were younger, before our parents died, we didn't have blue eyes" Naru answered and understanding flash across Madoka's face, followed by shock.

"Then you mean to say that...that was Mai?" Madoka asked surprised.

"WHAT?!" the rest of the gang shouted, growing pale "That's impossible!" they all voiced.

"It's a completely plausible explanation" Lin countered, drawing everyone's attention.

"How?" Masako asked, eyes flashing in annoyance and confusion "There is no way Mai looked like that, nor could she perform like that before!" Masako stated.

"It's been three years since you saw her, five years in my case Hara-san" Naru interrupted "A lot can change" he told her.

"But that doesn't explain her eye! That was not a contact!"

Naru turned away and let his bangs cover his eyes.

Lin took this as his cue to explain "Physical characteristics can change if that said person has a mass of PK or ESP. We do not know why, but it has happened. Often people start out looking normal and as they discover their powers and nourish them, their power grows. Mai was a latent psychic even before we left for England, and according to you her ESP grew considerably before she left. Her apartment had been trashed by out of control PK powers and all evidence points to the fact that it had been Mai who had lost control. It is not surprising that would happen" Lin finished off.

Everyone was silent. Guilty expressions formed on everyone's faces. Daiki was just plain confused.

'How could we have left her alone to go through all of this?' Bou, Ayako, Madoka, John, Yasu and Masako thought.

Suddenly Naru felt as though he'd had enough. He whirled back around to face the group. "What could you have done to make Mai leave SPR? Not contact any of us for years when she made it clear she thought of us as family? I've been waiting for answers but I've had enough. Tell me!" Naru demanded. Fury and determination could be seen clearly in Naru's eyes. Everyone including Madoka flinched.

"If you do not tell me, I have ways of finding out. I haven't exercised them until now because I respect your personal space, but if you thought you could hide something that big from Lin and I for this long, you are sorely mistaken!" Naru's voice was low and dangerous. He was furious, and he wanted answers. Now.

Takigawa spoke first "Naru, none of us meant for this to happe-" Naru cut him off.

"No excuses, just tell me. Now." flinching once more, they told all that had happened in the four years since he had left. What they told him left him shocked, confused and furious.

How could they have done that to Mai? Every orphan feared being alone, that was the number one thing. She had trusted them and they had let her down. He had let her down.

I shouldn't have left! He thought cursing himself, hands balled into fists so tight they turned white.

Lin was having a similar reaction. His face had gone pale and he looked like he was going into shock. The little Japanese girl had grown on him over the time they had worked together. To him Mai was like a niece, like family. And his own wife had let the poor girl go out into the harsh world alone. Lin shook his head in disappointment at Madoka, this wasn't the Madoka he knew and loved.

Madoka felt her heart break a little as she watched her husband shake his head in disappointment. She knew what she had done wasn't OK; she knew she should have been there for Mai! Why did he think she had been trying so hard to find her for the past three years?! She felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes and quickly blinked them back. She didn't have the right to cry over Mai, nor the right to ask her husband for forgiveness. The only thing she could do to make this right was find Mai and make it up to her.

And so she would. In fact, everyone would. She knew how much they had been hurting inside from their actions. So she would do her job as a researcher and find out when and where they could meet her.

Wiping tears from her eye's with her sleeve, Madoka said in slightly strained voice "There is another show tomorrow. It's another night performance, starting at sunset was what they said. It's open late. It's not Cinderella, they only do performances once. Every show is different. 'You will never experience the same magic twice' is what they said." Madoka told them.

When everyone gave her a blank look, she sighed "I researched the Phantôme Cirque before we came. I had a feeling it would come in handy" she explained.

"Good job Madoka," Naru said quietly "We will come back tomorrow. Where can we get tickets?" he asked.

"At the circus when we arrive. I don't know where you got the previous tickets Noll, but the only way mentioned was at the door" answered back Madoka.

Nodding, Naru turned to leave "We will come back tomorrow" he announced.

Everyone nodded and started walking back towards Lin's van. Madoka slowing down to walk at the back of the group. She threw a glance at her husband and received a small nod before he started walking ahead with Naru. She smiled slightly as she walked. It wasn't forgiveness, but it was good enough for now.

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

Mai P.O.V.

There was another performance today.

Not Cinderella, no that show was over. Phantôme Cirque never put on the same show twice. This performance was more improvised, letting all the performers do their own thing. Now instead of a set deal, we really got to have fun and do our own thing. There were actually many different talents in our company, no two acts the same. We had our lion tamer, our magician, our contortionists and Cyr wheel. We had our trapeze artists and dancers, our jugglers and knife throwers. Our silk artists and areal strap artists, our tightrope walkers. We had our fire breather, illusionist and ringmaster. We had the singer and the muscle-man. Our trampoline artists and uni-cyclists. We had everything you could have imagined! While everyone did a bit of everything, we all had our specialities, and sometimes (like in my case) more than one. This was my favorite type of performance, the true magic of the cirque.

Excited shivers went down my spine at the mere thought of performing with the others.

I had watched them do this once before; it was the most magnificent performance I'd ever had the pleasure to watch! This was the true part of the circus, the magic you couldn't find anywhere else. This was the slightly darker side of the Circus. Where your dreams come true; and nightmares too…

I remembered the poem my brother had created about the circus:

_Welcome to the Circus…_

_Where all your dreams come true;_

_All your nightmares too…_

_Don't be afraid my dear_

_For there is nothing to fear;_

_Welcome to the Circus._

When we were kids we always loved coming to the circus. He had always wanted to be the Ringmaster and me the performer. Some tears trickled down my cheeks as I thought of my brother.

**'_My dream came true, onii-san!_'**

I would do my best in every performance and make him proud!

Wiping the tears from my cheeks I stood up from my position on the couch and wandered over to my dressing table. My gaze fell upon my costume. This was my costume, my make-up for the show. This was my dream come true!

_There's something else. Something missing_.

Time seemed to move so slowly. I would check the clock after what seemed like an hour to find it had been about a minute. I sighed deeply, plopping myself sideways over my favorite chair and leaned my head back. This was going to be a pain. To take my mind off of things, I decided to go to the little café down the street. It was a homey little place with bright blue walls and comfy leather chairs.

The people there were all friendly and knew me since I was a regular. Well, Hikaru as well, but I went more often. Thinking about Hikaru, he could use a break to. Slipping on a jacket I grabbed my small purse and keys off the kitchen counter and left closing and locking the door behind me.

I took the stairs down I went to the floor below me (4th floor) and knocked on the door numbered 419. I waited and heard someone shuffle towards the door before Hikaru opened it.

Slight surprise was etched on his face. "What is it Mai?" asked Hikaru.

I snorted slightly, "I came to see if you wanted to come hang out at the Hideout until we have to get ready for the show?" I ask.

Smiling he nodded, "Just a sec, I'll grab my keys" he said.

Hikaru disappeared into his apartment for a moment before appearing once more with his keys, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I just have to stop at the bank ok?" he told me.

"Sure, I'll come" He looked at me strangely before nodding "Ok".

We strolled down to the bank, chatting and laughing about the random things. We even started a mock argument over cake. I thought lemon cake with chocolate icing was the best while he thought strawberry cake with vanilla icing was the best. We were still arguing about it when we walked into the back. I was so engrossed in our little spat that I failed to notice a group of familiar people coming in behind us.

Suddenly I caught a flash of movement in the corner of my eye and whirled around.

"DON"T MOVE OR THE GIRL GETS IT!" Shouted a man pointing a gun at the head of a girl in a kimono. She looked scared. So familiar….

"MASAKO!" a scared voice called out. I looked to the owner of the voice and found a blonde haired man with bright blue eyes staring in horror at the scene before him.

"Masako?" I mumbled, recognizing the girl. No way! This couldn't' be happening! Realizing who called out to her must have been John, I returned my gaze to him.

"John" I whispered. Looking behind him, I saw the whole gang standing there, looking horrified.

"Minna," I stared wide eyed at them before my brain caught up with the situation.

"Masako!" I called out, putting the attention on me. "Mai…?" I heard the soft response.

"Don't worry we'll come save you ok?" I called back, smiling. I would, no had to put away our differences for now. I needed to focus on saving her butt once again.

I watched her nod weakly. I smiled one more time before my expression turned serious "Hikaru" I said and saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. I nodded back. We both took a step closer.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" The man screamed again, "I DON"T WANT TO SHOOT THE GIRL BUT I WILL!" He tightened his hold on Masako and I heard John suck in a breath.

"Mai" he called softly "I know you have no reason to listen to me, but please do what he says" he pleaded.

I looked at him and met his pleading gaze with a confident one of my own.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her" I smiled slightly, but let my posture relax. I wouldn't do anything for now.

"Good! Now everyone get against the wall! And you-" He yelled, pointing at a terrified accountant "-Bring me all the money you have! Put it in a bag and make it quick! I'm not a patient man! If you try anything funny, the girl gets it!" The poor accountant nodded and quickly rushed to the back of the bank where the vault was.

Quickly everyone shuffled against the wall, waiting for the accountant to return. Unsurprisingly I ended up next to the SPR gang with Hikaru at my side.

"Mai, I wanted to say I'm sorry-" Ayako started softly before I broke her off with a glare.

"This isn't the time Matsuzaki!" I whispered fiercely "Right now we have to focus on Hara-san!" I tell her.

Looking surprised everyone nodded "Well, what's your plan Mai?" Naru asked me.

I grinned, "When I say so, get everyone to take cover including yourselves OK? That's all you guys need to do" I tell him with no explanation.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because then we don't have to worry about him shooting any other people" Hikaru answered "We will take care of the rest, okay?" I said, begging them with my eyes to listen to me. "I swear we will save Hara-san, so trust me" I tell them.

I saw hesitation flicker across their emotions before John butted in, "Mai, I trust you, so please bring her back safe" I saw how much it hurt the kind-hearted man to not be able to help his love.

I smiled slightly and nodded "Thank you John, I'll bring her back!" I swore fiercely.

I saw the hesitation disappear from everyone's face as they nodded.

"Hey, you over there!" the robber yelled at me, "No whispering allowed!" he stared down at me.

I looked into his eyes with a serious expression on my face "What are you going to do about it?" I egged him on.

I saw surprise flicker across his face as the SPR group hissed behind me "What are you doing?!" worried.

I glanced back at them "Trust me" I said simply.

"Hikaru do you still have that rope on you?" I asked turning to Hikaru.

"Yeah I do" I chuckled slightly "What a strange thing to be carrying around" I teased despite the situation.

"Oh shut up, what do you want me to do with it?" he asked.

I faced the robber once again "the usual" I tell him.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" the burglar repeated.

"Ok" I grinned once more and said "Shall we get this party started then?" with a shine in my eyes.

I heard Hikaru sigh and shake his head in exasperation behind me.

Grinning wider I yelled "Now!" and launched myself straight for Masako, trusting everyone to do their job.

* * *

><p>NARU P.O.V. ~<p>

I swear I nearly had a heart attack when Mai launched herself towards the man threatening Hara-san. This was too reckless! But I knew I couldn't do anything but what she had asked us to do, so I yelled in my most commanding tone "Everyone get down and take cover!" No one resisted or questioned the order, they just did as I said.

The SPR group scattered around finding cover. I did a quick count to find out where everyone was. Lin and I were hiding behind the accountant's desk with most of the other civilians, while Takigawa, Brown-san and Matsuzaki hid with Daiki and some small children behind another desk to my right. All of them trying to console the kids, so they wouldn't cry. Yasuhara was with Madoka in a corner to my left behind a giant potted plant. They all seemed fine and ready for action, so I turned my attention back to Mai and Hikaru.

Mai had gone straight in, while Hikaru had sprinted to the left bringing a rope out of nowhere and attaching it to the ceiling with ease and managed to get it done before Mai had reached the gunman. The gunman looked startled and threw Masako sideways, pointing his gun at Mai. I felt myself tense as he pulled the trigger, gun facing Mai dead on. No, I though, this can't be it! I just managed to find you and now this?! No…

I closed my eyes, not able to bear the sight of seeing Mai get shot.

I heard the shot rebound off the wall and opened my eyes to find Mai mid-air above the guy's head, using his shoulders to propel herself. She reached up and Hikaru swung the rope towards Mai, who promptly grabbed it and climbed up with the speed of a spider. I watched Mai wrap the rope around her and intricate ways as she swung back and forth. I saw the gun-man take aim at her once more and thought there was no way Mai could dodge this one.

I gasped softly as she let go of the rope and fell down head first, convinced she would hit the floor, but the rope caught just far enough that her hands could brush the floor. The rope swing the other way, towards Hara-san who was laying in shock on the floor. The man aimed and fired just as Mai grabbed Hara-san around the waist and pulled them up the rope using her feet and hand. You could see the strain on her face as she struggled to hold both of them up.

The rope swung back towards us once again, but this time Hikaru-kun had somehow rigged up another rope and was swinging out to meet them. Mai looked relieved as they connected mid-air, Hikaru quickly taking Hara-san away from Mai and both pushing off each other. Hikaru and Mai swung in different directions once more, Hikaru taking Hara-san to reunite with Brown-san. He smiled gratefully and hugged the sobbing Hara-san, obviously relieved to have her back in his arms.

I wasn't so lucky. Mai wouldn't ever want me, not after these 5 years.

Mai was headed back towards the gun-man and boy was he pissed, his face red with anger from losing his hostage. Furiously he aimed at Mai once more and pulled the trigger rapid-fire, not allowing for a single mistake from Mai.

I saw the bullets wiz past her only a hairs-breath away as she turned and curved in the air, attempting to dodge the bullets.

Mai swung herself towards one of the walls and, holding on with just her arms, ran across the wall to gain more momentum. By now the gun-man was furious and his face a deep scarlet. The man dug his hand into his coat and brought out a second gun. Taking aim once more, he shot again but just once. The bullet ripped straight through the rope above Mai's head and the rope fell with Mai on it.

Surprise and fear flashed across her face as she fell, and I wanted nothing more than to run forward and catch her. But the gun-man stood in my way, and he would shoot anything that moved now. I felt so helpless in those seconds that lasted an eternity. I wouldn't be able to save Mai like I had always done. I felt frustration bubble up in my gut and knew I was close to losing control. Lin and Mai must have sensed it too because Lin put a hand on my shoulder, warning me not to. Mai's head snapped towards me and her brilliant eyes caught my own. She smiled, and I heard her voice in my head.

_Its ok Naru, I'll be fine._

As Mai was close to hitting the ground Hikaru swooped in and caught Mai before jumping off as the gun-man shot at them once more. Another rope fell, and the man grinned like a mad man and laughed triumphantly.

"I have you now! You monkeys cant swing around anymore!" He yelled a bit crazy like.

Hikaru held Mai close and turned his back to the gun-man man, putting himself between the bullet-to-come and Mai.

I felt a pang in my heart at the sight, Mai's fear stricken face and Hikaru's determination. The sight was burned into my eyes as I was unable to let it go.

Suddenly the windows shattered and the door broken in, the TMP burst in in bullet proof vests and visors.

"PUT DOWN YOUR GUN AND RAISE YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!" they called out to the robber.

The gun-man paled and dropped his gun, raising his hands up.

I let out a shaky breath pf relief and ran over to Mai and Hikaru.

* * *

><p>MAI P.O.V<p>

Hikaru put himself between me and the bullet in a last ditch effort to save me.

"Hikaru-"

"Shhhh, Mai it's going to be ok. I called the police while you were saving Hara-san. They should be here any minute." he tells me.

I relaxed in his arms "They better, I'm not sure we can hold out much longer" I tell him.

Hikaru chuckled slightly, "We're about to be shot and that's what you think about? Mai, you are one strange girl" he says.

I rolled my eyes into his chest, "Well excuse me for trying to not freak out" I say.

Hikaru opened his mouth to reply when the world shattered around us, glass falling all around. We cowered and Hikaru pushed me underneath him, protecting me from the knives of glass.

"PUT DOWN YOUR GUN AND RAISE YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!" someone yelled out.

Hikaru moved away from me and stared wide-eyed. Damn that was a close call. Hikaru and I took one more look at each other and burst out laughing. Neither of us knew why, but the whole situation just seemed ridiculous now.

I saw Nar-Oliver jog over towards us and I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes. Hikaru and I stood up as Oliver reached us.

"Mai!" he called "are you unharmed?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine Oliver" He seemed a little taken aback by my use of his real name. All the concern what was visible on his face disappeared as the usual cold mask slipped back up.

The rest of the gang ran up and stopped a few steps away from me.

"Mai-" they started, but I held up my hand efficiently stopping there babbling.

"I don't want to hear it" I said coldly while glaring slightly. I watched them flinch at my cold tone and hard glare.

"But-" "No buts! I haven't forgiven any of you. While I haven't forgiven you I don't want any of you to die or get hurt, so I helped you today. But that is it! You hurt me and left me on my own! I waited for two years and nothing changed! I've had enough, and I have a new home now. I'm a woman now, not the naïve sixteen year old you once knew. I have a home and friends, good people who don't abandon others they call family!" I let out.

I watched SPR flinch like I'd just slapped them. In a sense I had. I had taken their mistakes and thrown it in their faces. But I wasn't sorry about it, they deserved it after all they had done to me. My eyes met Oliver's gaze one last time before I turned on my heel walking towards the doors.

"If you'll excuse me I have a performance to attend and I need to go prepare."

I paused at the door waiting for Hikaru. He quickly came jogging up.

"Are you ok Mai? Facing them like that…" he asks with concern.

I flashed a smile, locking up my feelings to look at later.

"I'm just fine, Hikaru." He nodded and we split up, heading towards our respective apartments.

"Just fine Hikaru…. Aw who am I kidding I'm not fine!" I muttered to myself as I walked into my apartment and into the shower.

After a 15 minute shower to calm my nerves I walked out and used a hair-dryer to dry my hair.

As much as I still cared for Ayako, Bou, John, Masako, Yasu, Madoka, Lin and (God save me) Naru, I didn't lead that life anymore. I have a new home and family now, and I wouldn't leave for the world. I will use this performance to show them that I belonged here now, and nothing they could do would change my mind. As much as I loved all of them, I loved the Cirque just as much if not more.

My resolve set, I quickly slipped on my costume. It was made up of a strapless corset and a mini-skirt (skort, think of a bathing suit with a skirt) that puffed out and ended about two inches below than my butt. The colour was of the deepest wine red with two black stripes going down either side of the corset and skirt. Black lace adorned the seams by my bust and skirt, brushing against my chest and thighs. The skirt itself was held aloft by black metal wiring, bobbing slightly when I walked. A giant wine red bow was tied around my waist and sat in the small of my back, the ends falling gracefully by my ankles. Black lacy gloves that ended at the elbow and thigh-high stockings adorned my arms and legs. Giant fake ruby's sat on my fingers and black grips were strapped onto my feet. A mini-hat headband sat atop my head among my curled hair in (of course) black and red. In my right hand I held I lacy parasol, used in my balancing act.

My make-up was simple but beautiful. My eyes were emphasized by black eye shadow and liner, fake scarlet lashes brushing against my cheekbones. My eyebrows were drawn on in brown and rouge was added to my cheeks. Scarlet lipstick adorned my luscious lips and a simple black diamond was drawn on my left cheek bone. I left my hair down but curled it slightly so it fell in waves down my back.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The short skirt and long stockings showed off my long, smooth legs and the corset showed off my figure. I didn't really have much of a figure, but the corset made it look like I did. I was of an athletic build with broad shoulders and few curves. I was the kind of girl that looked great with a six-pack, and that was exactly what I had. My whole body was muscular, to the point where I was not buff but still strong enough to do my job. I had little no excess fat on me, and damn it made me look good. The outfit was totally helping.

I was mysterious and beautiful, the perfect mix for what I was about to do. My appearance only contributed to my confidence. I checked the clock and saw I had half an hour until I had to be there. Perfect, now I had time to sort through my jumbled emotions. Perching myself carefully on the edge of the couch once more (as to not do anything to my costume) and brought out my jumbled ball of emotions from where I had locked them away last night.

It was clear I still loved all of the SPR gang like family. I missed and loved them all, honestly if they came back and apologized now I would most likely forgive them. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. But I also knew that I belonged here now, I had a new family and friends. I found out I was doing something that I loved and I didn't want to give it up, ever.

I thought of a way that I might be able to balance both of them in my life, and came up with nothing. They would want me to re-join SPR, and I wanted to stay here. But I realized I also wanted to work as a Ghost Hunter again. I had loved that as well. I realized I couldn't do both, and it broke my heart. Deep down I knew I wanted to stay here and hide from them, but that wasn't an option. I had seen the gang here last night and I knew that Naru would have figured out it was me who had been performing. He is a genius. Though how he found out about this place is a mystery to me. I knew that they would be back, probably at today's performance, and that I would have to face them once more.

For some reason I felt I could do it. I wasn't scared so much as sad at what they had done. I was no longer part of their group, and they should know it. I felt sad that I didn't belong there anymore, but I knew I had found a new place where I did belong. Where no one would ever shunned or hurt me like I had been.

Making up my mind I decided to use this performance to show the SPR gang that I belonged here now. That I was happy; that I was fine. This was my time to shine, and I would show them that this is my place now. I belonged with the magic and joy, in the close-knit family that made up this cirque.

I sat up straight and held my chin high, gazing at my reflection in the mirror.

The little voice that had been nagging me inside my brain ever since SPR showed up, stopped.

_There is nothing else. This is my home!_

Well SPR, you come to my show! I will show you the mystique and magic of the Phantôme Cirque! I will show you how happy I am here!

Checking the clock once more I saw that 20 minutes had passed and it was time to go. I stood up and grabbed my coat and keys, locking up my apartment and headed towards my new tent. This performance was to be done a little bit differently. I strutted into the middle of the stage- no, my stage in the centre of the tent and stood there. This was it, where I made my decision. I looked around me and saw the rows of seats, seats that would soon be filled and made my decision.

This was what I wanted now; this was my show and I would make it shine!

Come to the Phantôme Cirque SPR, and whiteness a sight no one has seen before!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Another chappie done! Make sure you stay tuned to find out how Mai fares against the SPR gang!<strong>

**Also Phantôme Cirque means Ghost Circus. It's just in French! I decided to change it, it will be called that from now on!**

**Thanks for staying with me this far!**

**Review Review Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tadaima Minna-san!**

**This chappie is using the idea of The Night Circus that is it lasts all night, and starts at dark. all rights for The Night Circus go to their rightful owners, I don't own any of it! (Besides a copy of the book)**

**For everyone who commented, reviewed, corrected, Encouraged or gave me OC's/ideas; FREE E-COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU! Luv y'all!**

**Also, I wanted to thank Aemin Taniyama for giving me some great OC's and Ideas! Thanks Aemin, you really helped!**

**Also I would like to thank SammyLife who gave some awesome names for characters and ACTUALLY READS THE AUTHORS NOTE like some of my other LOVLEY readers. ;) Luv you Sammy! (… does that make me like Naru…?)**

**Thanks and E-CHOCOLATES AND COOKIES FOR MY EDITORS! A GIANT Thanks to them! Big round of applause cuz I know my spelling errors and grammar corrections are hard to deal with! You guys are awesome!**

**Now, since I'm pretty sure NO ONE is reading this, shall we move on to the chapter?**

**Me: Bou-san, if you will…**

**Masako: Oh, what will he do Sammy? Bou's with Ayako, is he not? Or maybe…..**

**Ayako: WHAAAAAAAT?! You lecherous old Monk! *hits with purse***

**Bou-san: Ow, ow! What was that for old hag?**

**Ayako: *Red faced* who are you calling old hag you run away monk!**

**Bou-san: *Looks around* I don't see any hags here but you.**

**Ayako: Kono…! *SMASH!*…Hentai ji-ji!**

**Bou-san: *Lays on floor in pool of blood***

**Ayako: Humph! *stomps away***

**Me: *groan* Masako, did you really have to do that?**

**Masako: *covers mouth with sleeve and turns head away* I don't know what you're babbling about.**

**Me: *sigh* oh well since Bou-san is out of commission, Ayako is pissed and Masako is busy being a bitch…**

**Masako: Hey!**

**Me: … I guess I'll do the disclaimer! I do not own Ghost hunt in anyway or form, all rights go to their rightful owners.**

**LillianAsterPotter's Side-notes:**

**"Gene's Thoughts"**

**"Naru's Thoughts"**

**"Sebastian's Thoughts"**

"_**Singing, humming"**_

**This way there is no confusion! =^.^=**

* * *

><p><em>~RECAP~<em>

_Well SPR, you come to my show! I will show you the mystique and magic of the Phantôme Cirque! I will show you how happy I am here!_

_Checking the clock once more I saw that 20 minutes had passed and it was time to go._

_I stood up and grabbed my coat and keys, locking up my apartment and headed towards my new tent. This performance was to be done a little bit differently._

_I strutted into the middle of the stage- no, my stage in the centre of the tent and stood there. This was it, where I made my decision. I looked around me and saw the rows of seats, seats that would soon be filled and made my decision._

_This was what I wanted now; this was my show and I would make it shine!_

_Come to the Phantôme Cirque SPR, and witness a sight no one has seen before!_

* * *

><p>People began to line up outside the stage a little before it was completely dark out.<p>

I watched from my shadowed position just inside the doors as they stomped their feet against the cold. Rubbing my bear arms, I realized it really was quite cold out there. I could see the people's breaths fogging up the air! Damn, I'm so lucky this was an indoor performance!

I really shouldn't be at the doors, it wasn't my job to welcome the audience after all. That was Sebbie's job.

"Mai," Hey, speak of the devil!

I turned around to find Sebbie a few steps away, dressed in the same outfit as yesterday. It made sense, after all he was the ringmaster and needed to be recognizable for the audience. And he totally looked hot in it. Not that I thought of him in _that _kind of way... but it was true... URG! BAKA! Stupid me and my thoughts!

"Nani, Sebbie?" I asked, watching the said person draw closer, forcing all weird thoughts from mind.

He sighed in exasperation. "Mai, how many times have I told you not to call me that? Just call me Sebastian. Please?" He was pleading at the end.

I decided to tease him a little,"Aww," I whined pouting, "But Seeeee~bieee~!" I watched him cringe at my use of his ever-so-hated nickname.

"Mai! Don't call me that!" He called at me, his golden eyes flashing in a playful manner.

"Aww, but it's so cute! And it's easier to say compared to Sebastian" I pointed out matter-of-factly. He sighed in fake-exasperation. This had been a game between the two of us ever since he let me into the circus. I ended up making little nicknames in my head for everyone because I couldn't remember their names, but I accidentally said his out loud while talking to him. He didn't mind, I could tell, but he totally teased me for calling him that. Sebastian was the one who created the circus, and he was only a year older than me. The circus only started about two years before I came. Him, the twins Alice and William, the magician Damian and his assistant Aster were the first. The twins had been abandoned by their parents at the age of six and lived on the streets for most of their lives. But all the same they act as though it never had happened, always smiling and playing pranks on people. Damian and Aster came together. They're a couple who met on the way here. Aster is half Vietnamese and half Japanese; she ran away because of the bullying she got from being a half, as they called it and has burgundy hair and violet eyes exactly 5 foot tall, another thing that was made fun of. Damien was from America; he came here to escape his father's demands that he'd take over the family business. He has short, ruffled brown hair and baby blue eyes but damn is he tall at 6'2; very intimidating, but nice all the same.

Then came Yuki, Loki and Tempest. Those three were all from the same foster home. Their parents _and _foster-parents couldn't keep them and they ended up on the streets until finding Phantome Cirque. Yuki is a tall, buff man with kind of shimmering hair. It switches from midnight-blue to violet to a mixture of the two. His hair is awesome, and his eyes are the same. He's a very soft spoken man, and looks quite feminine with his slender build and soft stature. But he's quite powerful if you piss him off. The three of them had learned make-shirt fighting techniques out on the streets just like me. Yuki was strong and a force to be reckoned with. His diplomatic skills even scarier. Loki and Tempest are siblings from an abusive home. They've never told me more than that; Loki has the brightest of red hair and the deepest of crimson eyes. Tempest is the same but in various shades of green; whereas Tempest has a strong man-of-few-words kind of aura, Loki is the complete opposite. He's a very fun-loving and mischievous, a trickster of sort. He gets along perfectly with the 13 year old twins, it's a wonder he's the older one of the two.

Ceilidh and Blake were the next people to come. **(BTW Ceilidh is pronounced Kailey. It's Gaelic)** They're siblings from a divorced family. Ceilidh's 14 and Blake 16. Their dad couldn't hold a job and they ended up homeless whenever they were with him, often sleeping on couches or the floor. Their mother couldn't find a good man and went through three different relationships, each ending in failure. As she found the next one, the siblings couldn't take it anymore, and left when they were 13 and 15. Growing up with a father and mother who couldn't even email each other without screaming since the age of three and five, and then a series of father figures who were torn away left scars on the two, especially Ceilidh. She was so little and so was Blake. But it made them strong, and now the two are happy once more. Though, they almost never stray too far from each other. I think it's because they're afraid the others might be taken away as well.

After those guys came Ayumu, then Hikaru and finally me. At the cirque we never mentioned more than we wanted to about our past, last names irrelevant. They weren't needed. That was the past, this was the future. That's the only condition for joining, and it wasn't a hard one to follow. In fact, it almost wasn't needed.

"She's right you know" Hikaru added, coming up behind Sebastian and slinging his arm over his shoulder "It totally suits you!" Sebastian made a face, Hikaru and I laughed.

DONG! DING! DING! DONG!

The bell sounded throughout the large building, echoing and signaling that it was time to open.

Sebastian grinned and said, "Go and get to your places! It's time to open!"

Hikaru and I both grinned back "Ok _Sebbie_," we said in unison.

Grimacing once more Sebastian shooed us towards the stage. We laughed and smiled all the way there, only getting serious when the lights flipped on, showing that Sebastian was about to open the doors.

We stopped at a fork in the hallway. I had to head to the stairs leading up to the left side of the tightrope, whereas Hikaru had to head back stage to help out with the lights.

"Do your best!" Hikaru said as he walked away from me, a smile in his voice and waving his hand at me over his shoulder "Break a leg!" he called out.

I snorted, "Do you want me to fall?" he laughed "No, but all the same!" he retorted.

I chuckled slightly I knew he didn't want me to literally_ break a leg_. He was just saying good luck. The thought of falling sobered me up. I was very confident, 110% sure I would be fine. I had done this a million times, I could do it a million more.

Before I ever thought possible, my train of thought was cut short as I arrived at the platform. Behind the structure and equipment, I was hidden from any casual glances from below. I took the opportunity to take a look at the audience down below, searching for a pair of blue eyes and raven hair.

My gaze danced over the audience filling in, looking; searching. Would they not come? A strange feeling settled in my stomach feeling surprisingly like disappointment. That's stupid, I thought, it would be good if they left me alone. I sighed a little and leaned back against the railing of the platform I was standing on. They weren't there, they weren't coming. They left me before, why should they come now? I sighed once more, deciding to take one more look and then give up. If they weren't there, they weren't there. It doesn't matter to me. I peeked out from my hidden observation point once more, scanning the audience one last time with hope bubbling in my chest. They weren't there; He wasn't there. The hope that had been slowly growing in my chest was shattered, replaced by a mix of disappointment, sadness and acceptance. They left me, they weren't coming back. That was it.

Determination then took the place of my distraught feelings. Even if they weren't coming, I would still make this performance one to remember! This was my show, and I would give it my best until the very end. Nodding to myself and pushing all thoughts of SPR from my mind, I focused on what was happening below. Even 15 meters up, I could still hear Sebastian entertaining the crowd. I recognized the words coming, realizing that my cue was coming. Taking a deep breath, I focused all my attention on the rope and performance. Positioning myself just out of view at the edge of the rope, I rested my crimson parasol on my shoulder and awaited the final cue.

"…Let the show begin!" Sebastion called with a flourish and I took my first step onto the rope, into my new life.

~GENERAL P.O.V.~

Our favorite narcissist Naru and the gang were waiting outside the dark theatre. They had been waiting for more than half an hour. No lights were on and the place seemed deserted. The SPR gang had come almost an hour before dark, thinking they could go in and get good scenes. They were the first ones there, to their surprise, because all the regulars already knew the drill.

"Nee, Madoka, are you sure it's tonight?" Ayako asked questioning the information.

Madoka looked confused "Yeah, it said it was here starting at dark tonight. I even double checked just in case" she retorted.

"Then we will wait" Naru stated, silencing all skepticism.

"I trust Madoka enough with information" he added, glancing once at Madoka.

She smiled a small smile in thanks, "Ok, but really this is strange. I don't doubt Madoka, she's always been reliable, but maybe the performance was cancelled or something?" Takigawa commented, staring at the seemingly empty building.

Madoka frowned in answer "I really don't know" she admitted "But I think they would have put out a notice or something if they had" she seemed a bit unsure of herself.

"hmph" was the answer that came.

"Now, why don't we just wait it out and if the doors don't open by dark then we leave, alright mates?" John offered, seeing as everyone was in doubt.

Naru nodded, "Is that not what I said? I agree with John" he said. Honestly he didn't believe the performance was cancelled considering how passionate Mai was when she yelled at them. When she was like that she would put on a one man show if she had to. Naru smirked a little at the thought. Although changed, Mai is still Mai, he thought to himself.

"**I'm excited to see Mai-chan again!" **Came an excited voice in Naru's head. "**I haven't heard from her in years and she's more fun to talk to! You're just all facts and no fun. Lighten up a little will you Noll?"**

Visually sighing, Naru attempted to fight back his irritation at his brother's antics; **"Gene. And they say you're the older one. What do you mean you haven't been in contact with Mai? Surely if you can contact me you can contact Mai."**

Naru could imagine Gene shaking his head. **"I haven't been able to reach her. She's gotten stronger, Noll. I can't get through the barrier she set up around her mind. And she won't leave to go to the astral plane either."**

Naru was in shock. Mai, strong enough to completely block out Gene? Even he couldn't do that after the connection was made. **"That's impossible."**

"**No its not dear brother. Mai has become a VERY strong psychic. Even stronger than you, Noll."**

Now Naru was just in complete disbelief. That was not possible. Mai didn't have enough strength nor proper training if Eugene hadn't been able to contact her. Then he thought of the Circus and realised she could have gotten help from those around her. Almost all of the people who appeared on stage the other day had some form of PK or was a Psychic. That's incredible. He would have to research into this more-

"**No Noll, no experiments with the cirque OR Mai. That's final."**

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Naru reluctantly agreed with his sibling. What had he been thinking? There's no way Mai would ever let him experiment on anyone.

"**Noll…"**

"**What?"**

"**The others are calling you."**

"**Oh."**

"-ru, NARU!" coming out of his trance Naru sighed slightly "doushita no?"

"You've been spaced out for a while now. Everything OK?" Ayako worried with a slight frown "Is it about Mai?" she asked unhinged.

Naru regarded her coldly at the mention of Mai, "No, everything's fine Ms. Matsuzaki" he then tilted his head up to the sky "It's almost time" he muttered to himself, staring at the darkening sky. It was almost time for the theatre to open and Naru felt excitement bubble up inside his chest at the thought of seeing Mai perform.

More people had gathered and now and there was a good sized crowd standing outside the closed doors of the theatre, stomping their feet and rubbing their hands against the cold. The sky had darkened, the last fingers of light streaking just above the horizon as though trying to claw itself back up. The fiery-red faintly illuminating the building in front of the waiting crowd, glowing and flickering, slowly fading away, exciting its audience to no end as they awaited its demise. Fiery red faded to deep mauve, mauve to deep blue, and blue to black. The light was gone, now the show could begin.

All spectators waited for the grand wooden doors to open, tall and imposing they stood, promising excitement and wonder beyond. All seemed grander at night, the plain chalk coloured building turned into a glowing attraction, the plain wooden doors shadowed and dark, pure mystery. Wonder was prominent among the hearts of all watching, the grand sunset only adding to the mystique and anticipation.

One minute passed.

Then two.

Then five.

Confusion slowly traveled along the gathered people, waiting for something to happen, anything.

They weren't disappointed.

All at once the lights turned on, penetrating the cold night and illuminating the rosy faces watching with wide eyes.

The building was entirely light up with multicolored lights. Glowing golds, royal reds, the brightest of yellows, the deepest ocean blues, purple and silver strewn in. It was a magnificent sight to behold!

All attention was drawn to the intricate wooden doors as the golden lights were focused on them. Slowly they opened without a sound, spectators only able to see darkness from within, a figure emerged. The silhouettes features were undistinguishable as it drew near.

The tapping of a walking stick was heard as the figure drew closer and closer.

The mysterious figure stepped out into the light with a grin. It was the ring-master from the previous performance, dressed in almost exactly the same attire. Except this time, his eyes were decorated in red and gold, and some of the said colours highlighted parts of his elaborate costume. A gold star had been painted onto his left cheekbone.

A slight smirk settled on the man's face as he glanced at the SPR group, still looking startled and awed. Suppressing his chuckle, Sebastian knew he had to get this show on the road.

"Welcome! Welcome all to the night act of Phantome Cirque! Feast your eyes on magnificent sights free of charge this night as we welcome you to our stage. Please enjoy yourself and witness the amazing magic of the Cirque!" Sebastian spoke spreading his hands with a flourish, they highlighted the colors on his clothing and face danced in the light.

Stepping aside he bowed low, one hand to his chest and left foot slightly behind his right, maintaining the smile all the way.

After the magnificent opening, all of the people rushed to the doors, awaiting their chance to walk into the world of magic and excitement the cirque promised.

Ayako, Bou, Daiki, John, Masako, Madoka, Lin and Naru being at the front, managed to get ahead of the slightly feverish crowd and into the theatre among the first to get in. As they walked passed, the couples whispering excitedly to one another (excluding a certain two dark haired people). Naru was the last to pass the still bowing Ring-master, his eyes trailing over the mysterious man. He was slightly startled when Sebastian looked up, golden eyes meeting midnight blue as there gaze met. A smirk adorned Sebastian's face as he looked at Naru and Naru stiffened in shock as he heard the announcer's voice in his head.

**Mai wanted your admission free of charge. She made the request for all of you. She wanted you to see her performance, see how much she has changed and moved forward. She belongs with us now, and you can't take her away from us, nor hurt her any more than you have. Know that we will protect her and keep her safe from harm. We-, I will personally make sure of this.  
><strong>

Pretending not to hear a thing Naru kept on walking, gazing straight ahead. He knew how true Sebastian was. Mai would not return. They had hurt her too deeply and she had found solace, trust and friendship in others now. This was her home and he could see in her eyes as she had scorned them in the bank how much she really did care for this place and the people in it.

But we will try, there is still hope!

Naru felt Sebastian's gaze on his back as he walked away to witness Mai's performance. Maybe the last time he would ever see her. He gazed straight ahead and walked with confidence in his step, moving forward to face what may come. Sebastian's gaze on his back, the performance ahead, he kept walking forward. Hoping.

If this was it, he sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight!

He hadn't noticed the extra pair of eyes watching his unspoken conversation with Sebastian. Grinning, the eyes owner faded into the shadows of the hallway, humming to itself as Naru walked forward to meet the waiting SPR group.

_**Welcome to the Circus!**_

_**Where all you dreams come true;**_

_**And Your nightmares too...**_

_**But don't be afraid my dear;**_

_**There's nothing to fear...**_

_**Welcome to the Circus! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Minna! I love y'all for reading this and keeping up with this story!<strong>

**I've made a poll about my next story, as I'm thinking ahead! You choose a number and each once is connected to a new story idea. You won't find out which story you chose until the results are in two weeks from now! Choose your favorite number and nothing can go wrong!**

**Thanks Minna-san! Luv all your comments and ideas! Thanks for the understanding about my school situation!**

**Please keep on commenting, reviewing, correcting, encouraging and all that! I love hearing from you and the OC's I received are awesome!**

**Sorry about the short chapter! I haven't had much time and I'll make longer ones next time OK?!**

**BTW Aemin Taniyama! This is for you! Your OC's will be coming in later! I decided to use a few!**

**;) see you guy's next chapter!**

**Sammy-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok Minna! I have an announcement to make! My brother has whipped and cleaned the computer i use to make these brilliant chapters. This means that Word, chrome and all other programs have been whipped off the computer. We are in the process of re-downloading them again. This means chapters will come slower until he is done. Stupid sibling... he didn't even let me know he was doing that! Grrrrr.**

**Well then with that out of the way I wanted to submit this chappie while I can! Luv y'all for sticking with me through this! I know first-hand how frustrating it is when authors don't update. It's like waiting for your order at Starbucks for an hour (that has happened to me before...). So I'm going to do my best to write this out! Also I'm going through slight writers block so any ideas are welcome!**

**Sebbie: Well then, lets get this show on the road!**

**Natsu: Yosh! I'm all fired up!**

**Mai: Um... Natsu-san... wrong anime...**

**Natsu: What? Damn it where the hell am I?!**

**Mai: Um, Phantome Cirque...**

**Natsu: How the HELL did I end up here?**

**Hikaru: We have no clue.**

**Natsu: Damn it! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON! *blows hole in roof***

**Hikaru: Woah...**

**Sebbie: *laughs joyfuly* This guys AWESOME! **

**Mai: OMG I could TOTALY use that in my next act! *begins muttering to herself***

**Hikaru: Wait, Mai! NO! That could actually KILL YOU you know!**

**Mai: *not listning***

**Hikaru: Sebbie! Stop her!**

**Sebbie: *Laughing and trying to recruit Natsu.***

**Hikaru: *Sigh* Well, guess I'll do the discaimer... Sammy-chan does _NOT _own Ghost Hunt and its Characters in any way or form! All rights are reserved for their rightful owners! She only owns her original story line and original characters! **

**Sammy: *pops up out of no where* ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p><em>Naru felt Sebastian's gaze on his back as he walked away to witness Mai's performance. Maybe the last time he would ever see her. He gazed straight ahead and walked with confidence in his step, moving forward to face what may come. Sebastian's gaze on his back, the performance ahead, he kept walking forward. Hoping.<em>

_If this was it, he sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight!_

_He hadn't noticed the extra pair of eyes watching his unspoken conversation with Sebastian. Grinning, the eyes owner faded into the shadows of the hallway, humming to itself as Naru walked forward to meet the waiting group._

_**Welcome to the Circus**_

* * *

><p>~NARU P.O.V.~<p>

I walked into the theater just before the performance began. Lin had saved me a seat in the front row along with everyone else. I hadn't realized it but i must have taken a long time as the place was packed, barley any seats left open. Silently thanking Lin for saving me a seat, i strolled towards the gang whom I'd come to recognize as friends. Not that I'd ever tell them that.

My timing was perfect, almost as though rehearsed. As i slipped into my seat, and before Lin could begin to question me, the lights flashed and that damn Ring-master appeared on stage.

I narrowed my eyes as I watched him grin and welcome the audience in the same manner as the last performance. I listened but not really heard what he was saying as I sat there, lost in my own world. How was he connected with Mai? He seemed so protective of her, I hope... no that's not possible. They weren't together, he hadn't acted as though they were. He had acted more like Takegawa when a ghost showed up to attack Mai. No that's not it. But was he right in the first place? Was there no chance to convince Mai to come back to us? Did she really hate us? Was she happy now?

Did she hate me?

I mentally scoffed at my thoughts. Of course she hated me, I had taken her feelings and stepped all over them. I had made wrong assumptions and hurt her. The look on her face as I asked that cursed question...

I noticed Lin studying me out of the corner of his eye. Cursing silently I realized I'd let my façade slip slightly. I glanced back at him and nodded slightly signaling I was alright. He simply turned his attention back to Sebastian. Anyone else who saw this would have thought he simply didn't care, but we had been together too long for me to think that was the case. The slight release of tension from his shoulders gave him away. Lin put my safety above even his own. If I had a problem, it was his problem. If I was worried, he was worried. If I broke down, he was there to keep me from destroying myself. I'd never really thought about it, only now realizing how much he cared for me. Lin was yet another one who had managed to slip past my walls and reach into my heart. He was a true friend, I could not ask for anyone better.

Yet again I was called from my musings.

_**The performance is about to start Noll. **_

_**Thanks Gene.**_

_**Noll?**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**Be careful, I sense something's wrong here. It doesn't feel right. Keep yourself on guard. **_

What could possibly be dangerous here?

_**What? Dangerous, what do you mean?**_

_**I don't know b-t I thin- it's a-**_

Alarm bells sounded in my head as Gene cut out. It sounded as if we were talking through a telephone with bad connection, the sounds of static blocking out words. This had never happened before.

_**Gene? Gene?! Answer me!**_

_**-oll! Noll! There's something blocking me from reaching you! Be careful and stay alert! I can't k—p this up! I'll contac- you –ter, just stay focused on –ats happenin-! **_

Suddenly all sound stopped in my head. The static was gone, along with my brother's voice. For the first time in years, I felt frightened at this turn of events. Not once, _once _since Gene had made the connection with me had a spirit been able to do this. No human, sprit, demon or anything had been able to separate us, even in death. Desperately I called out!

_**Gene! **_

There was no reply.

Lin had noticed something was wrong and was looking at me once more in concern. I needed to tell him to keep an eye out. I had just leaned over and taken a breath when the lights died and the performance began. I'd run out of time.

"…_Let the show begin!"_

Suddenly the stage was alive! Fire danced along the edges, flickering shadows in its wake. There were roars from a pair of twin lions as they entered stage, one from the left and one from the right. Fire dancers suddenly appeared on stage out of nowhere along with some Cyr Wheels and their dancers. All were dressed in red and gold shimmering on their outfits. Painted faces and shadows flashed by as they all danced creating a mesmerizing kind of organized chaos full of dancing light, flashing colors and leaping flames.

It was crazy, beautiful, and dangerous and all that magic should be.

A sudden gasp arose from half of the audience. I tore my gaze away from the mesmerizing performance and threw a glance at the gasping audience. A sense of Deja-vu hit me as I saw the crowd was pointing at something the air. Following the direction the fingers pointed I looked up. The top of the tent was dark and the shadows cast from the dancers and fire looked almost ritualistic, but that was not what had drawn the gasp from the audience. Looking further he saw the figure of a girl seeming to be hovering in mid-air, a blood-red parasol sitting on her shoulder. She simply hovered- no, I realized _stood_ there on her tightrope a slight smile upon her face seemed crazed in the flicking light.

She was beautiful, dressed in a blood-red corset and skirt with gloves to match. A tiny mini hat sat upon her head and black stockings upon her feet. I saw a flash and my attention was drawn to magnificent red jewels on her fingers. Like all the other performers on stage, she was dressed in crimson, but unlike them instead of gold she was adorned in black. It was a far better choice, emphasising her dip-died blue hair. Her slim figure was graceful as she delicately strode her way to the centre of the tightrope, each movement precise and smooth. I'd never seen someone move like that before, the girl was beautiful, memorizing. It was impossible to tear my eyes away.

I watched the beautiful woman tilt her head slightly towards me and caught a flash of steel-grey and honey as her eyes met mine.

No way-

This is impossible-

Those movements-

That costume-

But her hair-

Her body-

Her eyes-

They were unmistakable. It was her on that tightrope swathed in fiery glory, looking like the Princess of Fire herself.

"Mai,"

* * *

><p><em>Mai POV<em>

Stepping out onto the tightrope was like stepping into a dream. The fire below, me floating above. The fire never once touched me, I didn't even inhale any smoke. Slowly, gracefully I made practiced movements to walk myself to the centre of the tightrope where my performance would begin. I broke into a cold sweat halfway there not because of the heat or exhaustion or because I was afraid of falling.

I felt people watching me.

I _never _got nervous with people watching me. When I completed my training I was not bothered by the spectators watching my final test. No, for some reason, these eyes were different.

Well, it was a good thing I wore water proof makeup.

I'd get over it by the time I'd gotten to the centre.

Nope. I felt to better at all.

It wasn't because the crowd I was getting nervous. No, as I tried to pinpoint the location, I realized that quite quickly. It was two people in the first two rows to my left. I tilted my slightly and turned my gaze to the location of the two gazes. One was a kind of gaze that sent shivers up my spine. Fiery, tempting and beautiful. It made me feel like I was worth something in this world. The other I located just behind the first gaze. It was dark, cruel look that made me want to go and hide in a hole the rest of my life.

Searching for the first my eyes traveled to the source and I had to fight the urge to gasp.

It was _Naru._ My eyes met his beautiful lapis-lazuli ones and I wanted to stare into them forever.

He had come…

I glanced to his right and saw Lin watching me as well, beside him was John, Masako, Yasu, Bou, Ayako and the little child who looked so much like them.

I smiled internally, _they had come! _

I felt tears build up and was thankful once again that night for my water-proof makeup.

I heard the pounding of the drums and felt the heat of the flames from below, casting shadows that flickered and danced over the stage as though celebrating.

They had come.

Suddenly I felt a cold shiver go up my spine. I glanced at the figure behind Naru and the gang. Dressed all in black with a hood shadowing its face, I could not see much. But I noticed its eyes. They stared at me through the darkness surrounding its features as though glowing. Golden-brown eyes stared up at me, a few shades lighter than my own.

I felt a physic connection be forced upon my mind by the mysterious person. A song echoed through my head.

**Welcome to the Circus…**

**Where all your dreams come true;**

I felt my eyes widen in shock.

**All your nightmares too…**

**Don't be afraid my dear**

**For there is nothing to fear;**

**Welcome to the Circus.**

All at once the connection was severed. I blinked as a minor ache settled between at my temples. As I opened my eyes, I saw it was gone.

Confusion was prominent, and this was no small ordeal. For that person to be able to force itself into my mind… not even Sebbie could do that. The only one to ever form a connection with me like that was…

The roaring of the crowd brought me back to the present. I remembered the performance. This was no time to be distracted! I was 15 metres us in the air balancing on a rope with hundreds of people watching. I couldn't afford to botch this.

I glanced back down one more time at the now empty seat I resolved to figure this out later.

For now, I had a show to run.

* * *

><p><em>NARU POV<em>

"_Mai," _I said in disbelief. Lin and Yasu whipped their heads around to stare wide eyed at me. "What did you say?" questioned Yasu.

I turned my shocked gaze towards them. "That's Mai," I stated. I watched as Yasu sucked in a breath and Lin's eyes widen a fraction before whipping their heads back to the girl- no woman standing on the tightrope 15 meters in the air.

John, ever caring and perceptive had noticed our shock and asked us what was wrong, drawing the attention of Hara-san, Takegawa and the Miko, little Daiki looking confused.

"That's Mai up there," Yasu answered for me. I was too preoccupied with watching her standing in the center of the rope. Gasps from the rest of the group were drowned out as the music from the stage grew louder, the performers dancing turned wilder as the tempo changed. Now trapeze artists came swinging from both sides of the stage, glowing in the fire light. They were dressed in black and red costumes with a kind of jester's hat in the same coloring. Their left arms and right legs were black while the right arms and left legs were black. They threw themselves into the air, flipping above Mai and catching the opposite's trapeze before swinging away. Uni cyclists juggling torches joined the mix dressed in gold and red.

Mai was simply crouching on the rope, head down and parasol resting on her shoulder.

The dancing and flames grew even wilder as the steady beat of the music became faster and faster. The fire-dancers flames grew wilder and the Cyr Wheels moved faster and more intricately. Everyone seemed to be lost in their movements, completely captured by the scene before them. Now they were all in a ring dancing, juggling and turning around the edges of the circular stage.

Still Mai crouched there.

The trapeze artists were performing even more dangerous tricks above Mai's head, throwing themselves into flips, turns and spins alike, catching their trapeze with their knees, hands elbows and sometimes ankles. It was incredible! Never before had I seen something like this, even in England. This was one hell of a circus!

All at once the performers stopped. Genes warning was in the back of my mind as I watched the chaos that was the circus. All at once all movement on the stage stopped with the music. Fire-dancers froze, Cyr wheels sat on the ground, and Uni cyclists stood beside their contraptions. At the same time Mai stood up and thrust out her arms, palms facing forward. A ripple of energy went out in all directions, adding fuel to the already huge fires and blowing my hair out of my face, forcing me to squint and hold a hand up to shield my eyes.

As I opened my eyes fully once more and brought my hand down to find Mai grinning. She quickly folded up her parasol and tossed it off to the side out of sight. Slowly turning to face us once more, her eyes flashing and excitement clearly etched upon her face.

_GENERAL POV_

Mai threw her arms out and stood up suddenly on the tightrope, making it bounce slightly. She snapped her palms and forced a ripple of wind to blow through the crowd. She grinned. She had pulled it off! Right on time with the music too! Now came the next step…

Turning 90 degrees to the left she faced the wall once more. This was the beginning of the _real_ performance. She bent herself into a back bend and kicked her legs over her head, balancing on only her hands with her legs curled above her head. She began to walk forward, seeing her legs out of the top of her vision. Left hand, right hand, left, right, left, right, left, right until she reached the other side of the rope. Tipping her legs forward, Mai landed on her toes and used her core to pull herself upright, turning once more to face the stage.

Warm up time, she thought to herself.

Throwing herself forward once more she put her hands on the rope and her legs above her head, but this time let her momentum keep her moving forward until her feet once again touched the rope before repeating the process. Fast and controlled were Mai's movements as she kept herself moving, feeling her muscles pumping and stretching she threw herself into a flip and landed perfectly before going straight into another. The world spun as Mai's view changed from the audience to the stage to the flames to the ceiling to the rope and back again. She had always loved this feeling, the warm feeling she got when the audience 'oohed' and 'ahhhed', the power she felt when in control of these movements was exhilarating! No matter how many times she did this, Mai never got over the feeling. It was a release from all the problems, stress going on in her life. For just now, she was able to forget everything and just get lost in the feeling of this performance. Her muscles screamed, her lungs burned, and she loved it. Right now, it didn't matter who was in the audience, it was just Mai and the cheering from the crowd.

Because most of this was an improvised performance (not that the crowd knew), Mai decided to spice things up a little. Looking to where she knew the backstage crew and waiting performers were, she nodded once. It was barley noticeable, merely a tilt of the head, but she knew they had seen. That was the signal sent out to Hikaru and Ayumu who from years spent practising together, knew exactly what she meant. As Mai continued to impress the crowd on the tightrope with fancy flips, cartwheels and balancing acts, no one noticed the performers and equipment quietly file off stage. The performers were not offended by Mai's complete control over the show or how their time was cut short, this was Mai's debut, her night. Every single one of them had had a night where they were the centre of attention, this was Mai's turn.

More Trapeze were dropped from the ceiling and Hikaru joined Mai onstage. Ayumu stayed behind to work controls. Dressed in a matching outfit (but the masculine version, of course) Hikaru swung his way onstage. Grinning at her best friend Mai jumped off of the tightrope and onto the trapeze opposite Hikaru, grabbing on with her hands, momentum swinging her forward. Mai heard gasps as she caught the trapeze and laughed. The crowds were always so easily frightened.

Trapeze, Mai had learned, was all about timing. A second to late and you'd find yourself on the net below. A second to early and you'd crash into you catcher. She had struggled with this at first, mainly due to her lack of strength, and had fallen many a time. She knew what it was like to mess up, and this was not one of those times. She had timed her entrance perfectly! Hikaru was swinging himself just two seconds ahead of her, and the jump would be perfect. But, this was not enough for Mai. Grinning at Hikaru once more, she nodded her head towards the ceiling. He nodded in return. Turning her head to the control booth once more, Mai repeated the gesture once before facing Hikaru once more. Even though she couldn't see Ayumu, Mai knew she had understood the gesture and flipped herself until she was sitting on the trapeze like a swing. This was she couldn't fall. After all, there was no net and she would rather not break a leg. Hikaru had mirrored her actions, and now they just had to wait.

_THE CONTOL BOOTH_

Ayumu was watching the performance carefully, a clipboard clutched in one hand and a mike resting on her head. She knew that Mai was a little crazy and often did impromptu work on the trapeze especially, only giving the smallest signs to her co-workers before she pulled her stunts. Very few people could keep up with her, let alone understand her little nods and such. In fact, there were only three. Herself, Hikaru and Sebastian. Sebastian was just incredible, he could keep up with anyone. Hikaru had known Mai for so long that he just _knew, _and had the strength to keep up. Ayumu, on the other hand could only understand her gesture. Keeping up in a performance was simply not possible when it was an impromptu one like this. That's why it was not her onstage.

When Mai had nodded, she had sent Hikaru out. When Mai nodded towards the ceiling, Ayumu knew what she meant. It was reckless especially without any safety nets or mats underneath. Immediately Ayumu was in action, barking out instructions and calling over her mike, eyes flashing and a no-nonsense tone in her voice. Mai wanted the trapeze raised. So they would raise it. Strolling towards the window overlooking the stage, she waited for her reports.

"Machinery clear!" called one voice, "Lights on stand-by!"

"Sunroof on stand-by!"

"All equipment clear! Ready to go at any time!"

Ayumu held up her hand, signaling for the techies to wait. She watched the swing of the trapeze, waiting for the right moment to adjust the machinery. On it's own, it wouldn't have mattered. But when there was people on it... on wrong move could get them thrown off.

"Wait.." she called softly, "wait... wait...NOW!" She threw her hand down and listened to the clicking of keyboards as the techies worked. "lights off! Redirect to next position! Stand-by!" She barked at the poor man controlling the lights; the unfortunate soul flinched under her gaze before continuing his work. When Ayumu was like this, she was not one to argue with. She was scary, no, _terrifying_ to anyone just happening to be in that position. She had nothing against them, it was just how she worked. No one really cared anymore; not ones who were part of the cirque anyway. They all thought her a good leader. But this man happened to be a hired hand for just the show, unused to this kind or treatment he wondered what he'd done to deserve it.

Ayumu turned her terrifying gaze back to the performance at hand, her eyes softening as she sighed.

"I hope you know what your doing, Mai" She mumbled to herself watching the trapeze extend up into the air before turning sharply and throwing more commands to her intimidated set of technicians.

* * *

><p>Hikaru felt the machinery beginning to move and the trapeze swing beneath him. He closed his eyes and simply felt the movement, taking deep breaths to calm himself. If he was to support Mai on this crazy endeavour of hers he would need to be completely focused. Hikaru knew that one screw-up could kill them both. Yes, they had their PK to save them if necessary, but for it to completely break a fall that far... That was a near impossible. The best they would be able to do would be to slow down the decent.<p>

Oh, well. Mai is just like that, a crazy risk taker. He'd just have to go with it. After all, there was no way he was letting her do this alone. The break a leg statement had not been literal.

_Hikaru. _Came a voice in Hikaru's head. _What is it, Mai?_

_They came. Oliver and the other actually came. _She sounded so giddy, it made him want to laugh.

_Well, someone's excited. _Hikaru responded.

_I am _not_ excited to see that Narcissist and his crew._

_Yes you totally are, I can hear it. _

_Oh, shut up._

This time Hikaru couldn't help it; he laughed.

_Stop laughing you big buffoon! Its not that funny._

_Oh yes, _Hikaru breathed between huffs of laughter, _it totally is!_

He practically heard Mai sigh on the other end. _Whatever floats your boat,_came the responce. Hikatu grinned, she was trying to play it off. Well, he could let her off this one time... But he was _so_ going to tease her for it later.

_Fine, fine, I get it. Now shall be get this show on the road? _

Hikaru heard Mai huff on the other end. _Fine. Lets go show 'em how it's done!_

If possible, Hikaru grinned even wider. _Yosh! I'm all fired up!_

Mai grinned and laughed on the other side of the connection. Why was he so fired up? It was her that wanted to put SPR in their places. But, she guessed, he was allowed to be happy.

_Stop stealing Natsu's quotes, and get yo' butt in gear! _Mai thought back.

She heard him laugh. She loved that laugh, it was like a breath of fresh air. Wait, what? When did she become so soppy and cliche?

_**Mai, **_came a voice startling Mai, **_Hikaru, equipment change complete in T-minus 10 seconds._**

It was Ayumu. Ha, Mai had forgotten about the ear piece communicator thingies, as she liked to call them. Ayumu had insisted they wear them, now she knew why.

_**..9..**_

_**..8..**_

_**..7..**_

Mai and Hikaru adjusted themselves of their trapeze and tensed, waiting for the impact when the machinery stopped.

_**..6..**_

_**..5..**_

_**..4..**_

Ayumu watched her friends nervously, wondering if they would be able to pull off their 'little' stunt.

_**..3..**_

_**..2..**_

_**..#####...##. **_Suddenly, all that was on the line was static, and Ayumu's controls had been hijacked.

"What?! No! This can't be happening!" Ayumu said in disbelief. She whirled around, facing her crew of technicians with murder in her eyes. "Who messed with the contro-" she broke of suddenly. "what the hell is going on?!" Aumu shouted. All the technicians were lying on the floor, unconscious or dead, she couldn't tell. Ayumu turned back around and faced the window, waving her arms in seemingly random motions. Recieving recognition from the two up top, Syumu made a desicion. Swearing every swear word that she could think of and cursing whoever made this happen Ayumu threw herself at the control panels and started typing furiously. There was nothing that would mess this up!

Mai and Hikaru were surprised when the comm's suddenly cut out, wondering what had happened. Immediately both focused their attention on the techie booth (their own name for it) and saw Ayumu trying to continue the countdown with visuals. They nodded in an exaggerated manner, trusting Ayumu to lead them through it.

..1..

..NOW! Ayumu's actions screamed, and as the machinery came to a jerky halt both acrobats launched themselves into the air using the momentum that they had been given to get themselves back into action. Swinging themselves back and forward in the stiff way trapeze artists have they threw themselves from trapeze to trapeze, using their PK to subtly keep themselves on track or hold themselves in the air for a little while longer. It made them seem all the more graceful.

The performance was a success! They had pulled of one of the most dangerous stunts that had ever happened on that stage _with _a technical failure. How cool was that?

**But it was not to last. Soon this was all to end. No one could have guessed what would happen next...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with some other storys and one-shots I've been working on as well as this and my brothers screw-up and getting a new lap top and corrupt files. <strong>

**Pant Pant... whew, that was a mouthful!**

**Anyway! R&R! Comment, review, favourite, encourage, criticize, point out my mistakes! I really need you guys to be strict with me so I can make my writing better! Don't hesitate to be like 'I really don't like this,' or 'I really like his,' or 'I think this...' I need it!**

**Let me know what you thought! I really enjoy hearing fro you guys!**

**Sammy**


End file.
